Charmed and Dangerous
by Flower princess11
Summary: A shy wallflower with a crush on Danny discovers a ghostly charm bracelet which gives her powers of her own. She decides to use this power to do some changes, as well as get noticed by her peers and by Danny. However she is unaware of the sinister story behind the charm and it's up to Danny to save the day and his classmate from it's dark effects.
1. Paige Smith

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 1: Paige Smith**_

It was a typical, Monday morning in the town known as Amity Park. The weather was warm and many people were upset that the weekend was over and the fact that they now hard to face another hard week. So they started getting up to prepare for work, or if they were younger...school.

In an average house, in an average neighborhood, lived an average family who was about to start their day.

"Paige honey, it's time to wake up...'A mother's voice rang through the house.

It made a youth stir awake, yawning as she was finally woken up.

It was a teenage girl with braces and long brown hair, who got out of bed. She did her daily routine of showering, brushing her teeth(being extra careful due to her braces),getting dressed and brushing her hair.

Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, she had blue eyes and mostly just had average looks. She was also wearing a modest blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers and she wasn't wearing a lot of makeup either. She wasn't ugly mind you but she wasn't exactly what one would call a knock-out.

She was just an average girl with average looks.

'As always, this is as good as it's gonna get...'The girl sighed as she went down stairs to join her family for breakfast.

This girl was named Paige...Paige Smith and she was just a normal girl with a normal life. She had a mom and a dad, and a younger brother and an older sister who was currently away at college right now. She soon saw her mother making breakfast, her father reading the paper and her little brother playing with his toy rocket.

Just like every morning...

Her mother was named Sharon Smith, a plump, middle aged woman with red hair who worked part time as a florist, her father name was Harold who had thinning brown hair, and he had a noticeable gut. He was a local insurance salesman and her brother was named Billy, who was a ten years old boy with red hair who's whole world seem to revolve around pranks, playing with toys and trying to avoid eating his vegetables. Her older sister Jilly moved out last year for college and was studying to be a nurse.

All and all, this was just a typical, nothing special American family, in a typical setting...

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well?..."Her mother Sharon asked in a perky tone as she place some pancakes in front of her.

"Yes mom..."Paige said as she began to eat breakfast.

"Lift off in 5-4-3-2-1... _ **BLAST OFF!**_..."Her little brother Billy shouted as he kept playing with his toy rocket.

"Enough Billy, time for breakfast..."Their mother scolded as she placed his breakfast for him to eat.

"So any plans today, pumpkin?...'Her father Harold asked, glancing away from his paper.

"Not really dad, just gonna go to school and then to my shift at the Nasty Burger..."Paige said as she thought about her part time job she's had since last summer.

Sure, being a cashier wasn't exactly the most glamourous or the most fun job ever, but it sure beats being the mascot and she liked having her own extra money without needing to rely on her folks.

"Oh honey, you better hurry or you'll miss the bus...'Her mother said as she pointed to the clock.

Paige gulped when she realized that it was already 7:25...The bus will be here in about five minutes..

"Oh man, you're right..."Paige said as she shoveled down the rest of her breakfast, took a swing of her orange juice and then got up...

"Later..."Paige said.

"Honey wait, don't forget your lunch..." Her mother called her.

Paige ran back and got it, but not before saying goodbye to her mother. She then ran outside and soon turned the corner. Unfortunately, the bus had just left.

" _ **WAIT!**_..."Paige said in in dismay as she missed the bus...again...

"Darn it...'Paige said in frustration.

Maybe if she was fast enough, she could make it back home and her dad could give her a ride before he left for work...The brunette girl ran back and was relieved to see that her dad was just beginning to pull out of the driveway.

"Um...daddy...'Paige said looking sheepishly.

"Hop in pumpkin..."Her dad said with a sign as he let his daughter in the car.

* * *

 _At Casper High_

Paige ran inside and was relieved that the first bell didn't ring yet. She had the bad luck of her dad getting into a small traffic jam, but at the very least, she still had five minutes left before class starts.

'Made it..."Paige said as she made it to her locker, and managed to get her books in order.

However, she heard some laughter nearby and sighed when she saw it was the ever popular, ever glamorous, _"we're so much better than you A-listers"._ The de facto leader of the group was the school's quarterback Dash Baxter, next to him was the school beauty queen Paulina Sanchez and their runner ups Kwan Li and Star Strong. They were the coolest kids in school who had all the money, all the looks and all the popularity than an average girl like her didn't posses.

"I was like _"No way"_ , and he was like ' _Yes way"_..."Paulina said to Star.

"Like, no way".."Star answered.

They didn't notice her as they passed her by, obviously talking about something cool and fun. Paige sighed and looked in longing. She often wondered what it was like to be as popular as them, to be as pretty as Paulina and Star and get to go to all of the coolest parties.

Sadly, she wouldn't know since she wasn't popular, she was just...average.

"It must be nice to be like them...'She muttered as she began to walk to her homeroom.

However, she heard the doors burst and frantic footsteps, she looked and felt her heart all a flutter at what she saw.

It was a boy that was her around age, with spiky black hair, sky blue eyes and he was wearing a white and red shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers. He looked like he was trying to beat the clock, much like her. It was the school's not-so famous Danny Fenton, school brainiac's Jazz's younger brother and the guy Paige has taken a fancy to, even if he didn't know about it.

She liked him. Sure, he wasn't muscular or tall like the jocks, but Paige couldn't take her eyes off him. He might have been considered average, the kind of guy that just blends into the crowd, but Paige was very drawn to him, ever since last semester when she bumped into him into the hall and he helped picked up her books, although she doubted that he even remembered such a thing.

There was just.. _.something_ about him that appeals to her. He actually _is_ really cute when you took the time to actually try and notice him...and he was definitely much nicer than the school's jocks who spent the time throwing nerds into lockers, that's for sure.

"Danny..."Paige whispered as she felt a little flush on her face, but couldn't move until he passed her...unaware that she was even there as he went to his locker which was on the other side of the hallway.

She watched him gather his things and then talked to his friends, a geeky tech boy named Tucker Foley and a very pretty goth girl named Sam Manson, who made Paige frown at her in jealousy, not that she even noticed as she was too busy plainly flirting with Danny even if she would deny it.

"I wonder how he is...'Paige muttered as she wished she could at least go up and say " _Hi_ " to him but...

She just couldn't do it without fearing that she would make a fool out of herself in front of him, so she let him and his friends pass her, just like always...She sent him another longing look.

Paige really liked him, despite being a little on the lanky side and despite not being popular, he was really cute, she especially liked his blue eyes and he was nice too, at least when he helped pick up her books after they bumped into each other. She wanted to date him but she was really shy around boys in general, she has tried to approach him but she got too nervous and just chickened out each time. It was just so frustrating. They have communicated before but nothing special, he sometimes would ask her to loan him an extra pen during class time and one time he asked her for the time and she would answer but couldn't think of any small talk before he went back to his friends.

It...it was just so frustrating...especially since despite not being popular, Danny has a few girls that were after him like Valerie Gray and his goth friend Sam Manson if the rumors were to be believed.

What's worse was that both girls were very _pretty_ while Paige was just...

 _"Average..._ "She thought sadly as she went to her homeroom, where Danny already was, talking to his friends.

She took her seat that was right behind his, but he still didn't notice at all. He was completely oblivious to the fact that she even existed at all, especially when so many beautiful girls like Paulina, Star, Sam and Valerie were in this very classroom. In a school filled with cliques like the A-Listers, hyper-geniuses like Jazz Fenton and even unique _non-populars_ like Danny's friends, if was hard to be noticed...even Danny was special since he came from a family of ghost hunters...In a place like this, Paige was practically a like a background character in everyone else's life...

She was just...she was just...

 _Average..._

She wasn't special at all. If anything, the only unique thing about her is that she dyes her hair from red to brown but no one besides her best friend Missy even noticed. They don't notice her because she was average...in other words, _not interesting.._.

She looked to see Danny and his friends in an amical conversation and her friend Missy took her seat next to her.

"Hi Paige..."Missy greeted.

"Hi Missy...'Paige greeted before going back to her sulking.

She'd give anything to be noticed like they all were...To get Danny's attention and to be popular like the A-Listers. She really just wanted to be noticed...

However, her sulking was cut short when the bell finally rang and Mr. Lancer came in to start class. Paige sighed and decided to resign to the fact that today was going to be another _average, boring_ day in the life of _average, boring_ Paige Smith.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 _ **The Assignment**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I hope you all enjoyed the new installation on my _**"Lost episodes"**_ series.

Also just to let you know this isn't an OC. This girl is the same girl who appeared at the end of flirting with Disaster, after Danny and Val broke up and she asked out loud if Danny had a thing for brunettes. I gave her the name Paige since she is mostly a background character. She also appears in my DP one-shot " _Do you think he likes brunettes?"._

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	2. The assignment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 2: The Assignment**_

Classes had flown by and before Paige knew it, it was time for her least favorite class. English with Mr. Lancer. At the very least it was her last period for the day and that she had that class with Danny, despite the fact that he didn't notice.

The dyed brunette girl took her seat, sitting right behind Danny who was having a conversation with Sam Manson. She hated to admit it but she was jealous of Sam. Despite being a goth, she was still pretty and she basically just eat and breaths self confidence, both traits that Paige lacks. Not to mention Danny was totally captivated as he continued talking to her, a conversation she didn't mean to eavesdrop but they were so close and talking at this level that it was hard not to hear it.

"So any trouble sending them back?...'Sam asked her.

"Not really...some got out but I managed to catch them again before my parents noticed...nothing I couldn't handle...'Danny said to her.

"That's good to hear..." Sam said with a relieved smile.

Paige didn't understand what they were talking about, but whatever it is, it sounds a lot more interesting than how her weekend was, which was just double shifts at the Nasty Burger and helping her mom clean out the attic.

 _"I wish I had Sam's confidence...then maybe I could talk to Danny like that._.."Paige thought in frustration as Mr. Lancer began the lesson.

Paige tried to focus on the lesson but she couldn't help glance at Danny who was scribbling into his notebook, despite the fact that he sometimes sleeps during class, he did try and take notes when he was awake.

 _"He's so cute.._.'Paige thought as she felt a dreamy smile crawl on her face.

She found herself having a brief daydream where she managed to ask Danny out and he said yes. She pictured them seeing a movie, eating dinner together and then taking a walk on the beach together like they were a couple. Once done, Paige, out of a whim, couldn't help but draw a heart on the side of her page that had _"D+P 4ever"_ in it. She already had a few in her previous pages but she couldn't help herself.

She just really wanted Danny to like her, but how the heck was she going to get him to notice her...especially when she was just so...average...

Suddenly, Mr. Lancer stopped reading whatever book he was reading, since no one was really listening to it.

"Alright students, for next Friday, you all will write a book report to turn in...'Mr. Lancer said, making the other students groan in dismay.

"Now the genre will be about classic american literature, and you will all be in groups of two...You will read the book and in the report you must mention, the author, year of publication, the characters, setting, plot, conflict and resolution..." Mr. Lancer said, while his students groaned again.

Paige sighed, knowing that she had to add another boring book assignment to her schedule now. Suddenly she noticed that Danny raised his hand, which was unusual since he hardly ever did that. He mostly just gets called on by the teachers.

"Yes Mr. Fenton..." Mr. Lancer said.

"So it can be any book we choose, right?..." He asked.

"No, I will be assigning the books to you, along with your partners..." Mr. Lancer said and the students started whining.

"No fair!..." Joey, the buck tooth kid yelled.

"When did life get fair?..." Mr. Lancer said sarcastically as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Dash Baxter and Kwan Li . ..You will be doing your report on Catcher and the Rye..." Mr. Lancer said to the two jocks.

"Remind me to get Mikey on it later..." Dash whispered to Kwan, but Mr. Lancer didn't hear it.

"Paulina Sanchez and Tucker Foley, you both will be doing your report on Little Woman..." Mr. Lancer said.

"Yes..." Tucker said with a fist pump while Paulina openly complained about her partner.

"I hope Tucker realizes that Paulina is likely going to make him do all of the work. .." Sam whispered to Danny, who knew that she was right.

While Paulina was definitely major eye candy, he doubted that Tucker would be getting any cooperation during this assignment.

"Samantha Manson and Valerie Gray, you both will do your report on the The Great Gatsby. .." Mr. Lancer said.

"D'oh..." Sam groaned in dismay at being with Valerie for the assignment.

Despite being _"friendly"_ now and despite Danny no longer dating her, Sam still didn't feel comfortable being around the red huntress who tried to hurt Danny so many times. However, before she could say anything, Lancer announced the next set of partners.

"Daniel Fenton...and Paige Smith..." Mr. Lancer announced.

Danny blinked in surprised at the mention of his project partners name...

"Paige Smith?..." Danny asked in confusion, wondering who that was.

"Um...I'm. ..Paige Smith..." Paige stuttered and got nervous when Danny was now directly looking at her.

"You both will be doing your report on Moby Dick. .." The bald teacher said before going on to the next pair of students.

Paige felt her face flushing and her heart racing. She couldn't believe that she got assign to do this report with her crush Danny. It was unbelievable...

"Me and Danny..." Paige muttered silently, her flush still on her face.

* * *

 _After class_

Danny, Tucker and Sam met up and we're discussing the assignment.

" Alright, a whole week of one on one time with Paulina..." Tucker said with an eager look on his face.

"You do realize that this is just an assignment, not a date..." Danny told him.

"Dude, don't spoil my mood...I hardly ever get lucky like this so let me enjoy it. .." Tucker said to him.

"So who did you get?..." The techno geek asked.

"Some girl named Paige Smith..." Danny explained.

"Who?..." Tucker asked.

"She's the girl that sits behind us..." Danny said to his friends.

"At least you guys don't have to pretend to play nice with Valerie the ghost slayer all week..." Sam grumbled.

"Enough Sam, Valerie is our friend..." Danny said in her defense.

Sure, he was over Valerie now and has been for a while but that didn't mean that he didn't still care about her.

"Excuse me but I'm not going to see her as my friend until the day she hangs up that stupid battle suit..." Sam retorted.

Danny chose to say nothing as he went to gather his things from his locker.

"Anyway Danny, don't forget that we were suppose to patrol tonight..." Sam reminded him.

"I won't but first I got to find Paige so we can schedule when to do our assignment. ..I'm still on thin ice with Lancer, so I really need a good grade here..." Danny said he placed his items in his backpack.

Once done, he spotted Paige who was talking to a red haired girl with glasses. So he approached them.

"Hey Paige..." Danny said and noticed that she flinched suddenly.

"D-Danny. ..Um. ..Hi. .." Paige said in a timid voice.

" _She seems shy..."_ Danny thought.

"Anyway, I wanted to know when and where we can do the assignment together..." Danny said to the girl

"Um...I have work tonight but h-hows tomorrow after school...I can ask for the afternoon off..." Paige offered, feeling her knees shaky a bit.

"Cool...We can meet at the library and work together..."Danny said.

"Yeah...together..." Paige said, feeling butterflies in her tummy.

Danny soon left and Paige turned to her best friend Missy who was giving her a look.

"You got it bad, girl. .." Missy said with a smirk as Paige blushed harder.

"I know..." Paige sighed as she closed her locker door.

Missy was her best friend and the only one who knew about her crush on the ever oblivious Danny Fenton.

"Why don't you just ask him out already?..." Missy asked her.

"I want to...but every time I try...I get...weak kneed...I just don't know what to say to him without looking like a spazz..." Paige said in a melancholy tone... "Besides, why would he notice a boring girl like me?..." She said in a depressed tone.

Missy however, was having none of this.

"Stop it right there Paige, you are a cute girl, you are nice and fun, not boring and any guy would be lucky to have you, including Danny...you just got to show him what a catch you are..." Missy said in an encouraging tone.

"How do I do that? Whenever I try to talk to him, I get nervous..." Paige said.

"You just need a little more confidence in yourself Paige and this assignment is your ticket to getting closer to Danny..." Missy said to her.

"What do I do?..." She asked her best friend.

"First, if you want his attention, you have to be confident...this magazine states that most men find women who are confident to be attractive..." Missy said as she read a gossip magazine.

"But what if-..." Paige started but was stopped.

"That's rule one, a confident women never says _if..._ she doesn't act like the worst will happen...she has to think, "I can do this...I will do this...I shall triumph..." Missy read the article.

"Say it with me now..." Missy ordered.

"I can do this...I will do this and I shall triumph..." Paige said in sync with her friend.

"Excellent, just keep thinking about it and the positive thinking will be the first stepping stone in snagging your man..." Missy said.

"Thanks Missy, I think this could help..." Paige said gratefully.

"What are best friends for..." Missy said kindly.

The two girls soon left the school and Paige headed to work her shift at the Nasty Burger, actually excited for tomorrow..

" _Danny and I are going to be partners...this could be my chance..."_ Paige thought in excitement.

However, she soon started to feel worried about somehow messing it up and him rejecting her.

" _What if-...NO! Missy is right, I just...I just need to be confident and then Danny will notice me...I can do this...I will do this...I shall triumph. .."_ Paige thought in determination.

Love was a battlefield and this was one battle that Paige was determined to come out on top.

* * *

 _Later_

By the time Paige made it to the Nasty Burger, dozens of people were running away screaming and you all know what that means...

"A ghost fight..." Paige said in alarm as she tried to locate the source of the danger.

Looking up, she gasped when she saw the towns very one ghostly super hero, Danny Phantom battling against an unknown ghost.

"Danny Phantom..." Paige said as she quickly hid in a safe area, as she watched the two ghosts fight.

Looks like her afternoon has become a lot less boring. ..

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 _ **The Ghost fight  
**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _I hope that you all enjoyed chapter two :)_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny** : I think you might be right...

 **Spectre 14:** Thank you...

 **GhostWriterGirl** - **1:** Yeah, I guess that we have all felt a little like Paige once growing up, all shy and wanting to be noticed. Also, than you.

 **Dreams Come True 996 :** Thank you...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	3. The ghost fight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 3: The ghost fight**_

 _Earlier_

Danny Fenton had just left Casper High with his friends Sam and Tucker in tow. They were all still talking about recent events in both their school lives as well as their double lives.

"Stupid Box Ghost, he's just luck I managed to get back before the warning bell rang...'Danny muttered under his breath.

He's referring to the fact that before last period, he had another encounter with the obnoxious ghost in overalls who was trying to pick another fight, this time with the _"pencil box of pain"_ that only managed to poke Danny on the finger but otherwise were ineffective in actually causing any pain.

"So that would be like what...the 500th time we've captured the Box Ghost?...'Sam asked.

"Maybe, I didn't think it would be possible but he's gotten even more annoying since he took Pandora's box..."Danny said with a sigh.

"Forget about him...even when he's not here, he's being annoying...'Tucker said.

"FOLEY..."A Hispanic voice called out.

The trio turned around to see a NOT-so amused Paulina Sanchez walk up to them and Tucker looked excited to see his hot project partner.

"Look loser, according to Lancer, I can't trade partners, so let's get some ground rules here, we are just going to do the assignment, so no talking to me, no touching me or my stuff, no annoying me and no being near me during school hours..."Paulina said in a harsh tone while Tucker is still ogling her.

"Excuse me, not that I care but how are you guys going to do the assignment without any form of contact..."Sam said sarcastically.

"That's for him to figure out, well come on, the sooner you get the work, the soon this is over...'Paulina said.

Tucker blinked until he realized the meaning and nodded.

"I'll see you later guys...Paulina, wait up!...'Tucker said as he ran to catch up with his project _"partner"._

"How long do you think it'll take until his mind is no longer filtered by hormones and he realizes that Paulina won't do any work?...'Sam asked Danny.

"Knowing Tucker...I'll give him 2 days..."Danny said

"You give him too much credit, I'm betting until the day before the assignment is due...'Sam said with her arms crossed.

"The usual wager?...'Danny said with interest.

"Loser owes the winner a milkshake?...'Sam said.

"You're on...'Danny said with amusement.

"Anyway, I'll see ya later Danny...I got to go get ready for a meeting with Valerie...'Sam muttered in distaste in her tone.

"Tell Val I said _Hi,_ okay...'Danny said before he and Sam parted ways.

The dark haired teenage boy was about to go home to get a head start on reading his copy of his book on Moby Dick, only to feel a familiar blue mist come out of his mouth, along with some chills.

"Here we go again...'Danny sighed as he looked around and saw a nearby alleyway.

He quickly ran inside, made sure he is all alone and quickly transformed into his alter ego, the ghostly teen hero Danny Phantom. He then flew out and tried to find the source of the disturbance...

He then heard people screaming and he looked to see some ruckus happening at what looked to be an old antique shop. He flew inside and saw a ghost causing a ruckus.

 _ **"WHERE IS IT? I KNOW THAT IT'S HERE?..**_."The ghost said in agitation and he continue to tear the place apart, not caring for all the items he is breaking. He stopped when he found what looked to be a jewelry box with a lot of necklaces and bracelet's inside, and his eyes were fixated on just one.

"There it is..." The ghost said as he picked up the jewelry box and looked at in with lust in his eyes.

"Hey pal, I don't think this is what they mean by, _it's a steal._..'Danny quipped, getting the ghosts attention.

Danny then saw that he is a lean, male ghost with pale white skin, red eyes and creepy silver hair that really gave him the creepy ghoulish look.

"Danny Phantom, I presume...the half ghost meddler who always have to ruin other ghosts business...'The ghost snarked at him.

"So you've heard of me, how flattering...'Danny said sarcastically.

"I don't have time to deal with you...I got places to be..." The ghost barked at him as he held the box of jewelry closer.

"Yeah...Sorry, but part of my duties is to stop ghosts like you from attacking people and/or stealing valuable items...So, if you would kindly drop that box, I will promise to NOT have to kick your butt all the way back to the ghost zone..." Danny said in an even tone.

The ghost responded with sending him a blast, hitting Danny, while he flew outside. Danny shook off the blast and sighed in annoyance.

'Why do they always chose this response?...'He said before fazing out, following the ghostly thief.

The shop owner came out from hiding inside an antique wardrobe and looked at the damage at his shop and merchandise and looked really angry.

 _ **"MY SHOP! WHO'S GOING TO PAY FOR ALL OF THIS?.**_.."He shouted but was met with no answer as the ghosts were gone.

* * *

 _Present_

Danny had chased this ghost and by the time he caught up with him, they were hovering over the Nasty Burger.

"Just who are you anyway?...' Danny demanded.

"Leave me alone!..."The ghost shouted as he sent a blast, which Danny dodged.

"This has nothing to do with you..."The ghost shouted.

"Sorry dude, but when you go attacking my town and stealing stuff, it becomes my business...Danny said seriously.

The two ghosts had engaged in a fight of just trying to blast each other, while the thieving ghost held onto the box like it was important to him.

"I'm serious, just hand over the box and I won't have to hurt you...'Danny warned

"You're a nuisance...'The ghost shouted as he sent another blast, which Danny managed to dodge, however something else happened...

 _ **"AHHH!**_...'A scream was heard.

Danny looked down and saw that the blast was heading towards a girl...it's Paige, his project partner...

"Oh man...'Danny shouted as he flew down fast and thankfully managed to pull Paige out of the way before she got hit.

"H-Huh?...'Paige muttered as she felt some whirlwind.

"Are you okay?...'Danny asked to the girl who looked at him in shock.

 _ **"D-D-Danny P-P-P-PH-PHANTOM...**_."Paige stuttered out in awe.

Danny is relieved that no harm has come to her, and then looked up to see his opponent about to fly away.

"I'm glad you're not hurt, now go get somewhere safe, it's dangerous here...'Danny said.

The shy girl nodded and soon ran away to a safer area. Danny then turned his attention back to the ghostly thief, he flew up and was blocking him again.

"Okay, I've had enough of this...'Danny said.

'So have I!...'The ghost yelled as he soon decided to get more physical in this fight.

The two ghosts continued to blast and fist fight each other, and Danny sent another ecto blast, however he ended up knocking the jewelry box out of the ghost's hand, much to his horror.

 _ **"NO**_!...'The ghost shouted in dismay as the box fell, only to thankfully land on a nearby awning and thus, was still in complete intact.

Before he could go down there and retrieve it, Danny saw an opening and had his thermos pulled out and ready.

"Later jerk...'Danny shouted as he activated the thermos and it started sucking the ghost in.

" _ **NO! You'll pay for this**_...'The ghost shouted before being completely sucked inside.

After Danny placed the cap on his thermos, he went to see what was so important in the box and why that ghost seemed to want it so badly. He opened the box and just saw that there is just a bunch of necklaces and bracelets inside it.

They also looked very fancy and expensive looking too...

"Typical jewel thieves...'Danny muttered in disgust.

He was so used to fighting megalomaniac ghosts who had made such elaborate plans or wild rogue ones who had a sweet tooth for chaos, it's been a while where he dealt with a typical thievery. He looked at the items and he was glad that no harm had come to the box and it's contents on the inside.

"Now to return this to the shop before everyone starts blaming me for this...'Danny said as he started flying back to the antique shop.

However, the half ghost teen hero didn't know that during the fight and fall, a single bracelet had fallen out of the box and into a bush down below.

A bracelet that he didn't know is unlike the rest in the box.

* * *

 _With Paige_

Paige had been so awestruck by the fight she had just watched. She couldn't believe that she ended up being saved by the famous Danny Phantom.

"Wow...so cool..." Paige thought as she watched Danny Phantom fly away.

Paige kept looking until he was out of sight, despite the fact that she had a crush on Danny Fenton, Paige couldn't deny that the ghost boy was pretty fine too, even if he's _waaayyy_ out of her league and even so, she probably couldn't handle a guy who had a dangerous life style like his anyway.

'I better get to my post before Bernie gets testy..." Paige sighed as she knew she had to return to go back to her mundane routine now that the danger is over.

The shy young girl was about to leave only to spot something shining in a nearby bush...something really sparkly...

"Huh? What's this?...'Paige said as she crouched down and searched.

To her surprise, she pulled out a charm bracelet and a really pretty one too. It was golden and had some green gem stones on it and it had about 7 charms on it, a four leaf clover, a rose, a lion, an owl, a swan,a heart and a dragon. Each charm was golden and made in such an exquisite design that left Paige speechless at it's beauty.

"Wow, this is beautiful..."Paige said in admiration only to realize that somebody must have lost it.

"Excuse me, has anyone lost a charm bracelet?...'She asked to some nearby girls who were returning since the ghost was gone.

It's a beautiful bracelet but it isn't hers...

"That's not mine..." The girl answered as she examined the bracelet.

Paige asked another nearby girl who shook her head.

"I've never seen it before...'Another girl said.

Paige asked a few more people but they said they have never seen the bracelet before either...Paige then looked at the bracelet and shrugged.

"Oh well...finders keepers...'Paige said as she decided to put it on.

It really is a really beautiful charm bracelet and well, at the very least she tried to find the owner but couldn't...

Just then Paige's boss, _"Third-degree Bernie"_ had arrived and looked annoyed.

"Paige, what are you doing out of here? Your shift was suppose to start five minutes ago...'The middle aged manager said.

"Sorry boss...I'm on my way..." Paige said as she ran inside in order to put on her uniform and get started on another boring afternoon in the fast food world.

Unknown to Paige Smith, the charm bracelet she placed on her was much more than it appeared to be.

As the young girl rushed to get to the cash register for her shift, she didn't notice that the very charm bracelet she placed on her hand was glowing green for a brief moment...along with her eyes.

If she did notice, she might have had an idea of the events that would occur in the next few days.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 _ **Paige and Danny  
**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** This story, along with " _Royal Pain"_ and " _Gender Defender_ " are part of the same continuity. They are part of the **LOST EPISODE** series I am making. **  
**

 **Invader Johnny** and **jasonvoorhes** : Indeed...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Yes, Missy is the red haired girl with glasses that was with her in _Flirting with Disaster._

 **Cyber Actor15:** Thank...

 **61394:** How's this?

 **fatcatjohn:** Yeah, I think they wasted what could have been a potential thing on the show...just using Paige as a one liner and nothing more...Also interesting though on the halfa thing...I always just figure reversing her colors like with Danny or not...

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Paige and Danny

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 4: Paige and Danny**_

 _The Next Day_

 _At Casper High_

Paige was in very high spirits today and for a good reason. Today she and Danny are going to do the assignment together during study hall and it's her best chance to get close to him and she was going to make it count. She was also wearing the bracelet she found last night since she really liked it and thought it looked nice on her.

She kept repeating Missy's helpful mantra in her mind in order to help her confidence.

" _I c_ _an do this...I will do this...I shall triumph..."Paige_ thought once more in her mind as she entered the halls for Casper High.

She went to her locker and met up with Missy, who had an interested look on her face.

"Hey there Paige, someone looks happy..."Missy said as she noticed the excited look on her face.

"Can you blame me...later its going to me and Danny all alone...'Paige said with a blush, causing Missy to giggle.

"I'm glad to see my advice is helping you..."Missy said with a smile.

"So did you manage to read your book?..." Missy asked out of curiosity.

"I already read Moby Dick before, so last night it was a breeze re-reading it to freshen my memory...'Paige said, happy by her unusual luck.

Paige might not as studious as someone like Jasmine Fenton but she did like reading and she had read Moby Dick before, so it really is a lucky break that she got assign to do work on a book she was already familiar with.

'Lucky you...why the heck did he have to stick me with Mice and Men..."Missy said in annoyance, since she never read that book and had to do all the work of reading it yesterday.

Paige chuckled and soon saw the object of her desire at his locker, being so cute and getting his things from his locker as he talked to his friends, as he usually did.

She really is looking forward to this afternoon...

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the library_

 _During study hall_

Paige and Danny had entered the library together, both carrying their books in hand, as well as their material to get started on the assignment. All the while Paige tried to keep her hands from shaking and her heart rate under control.

 _"He's so close...I can't believe this is happening_ but. .. _I go_ _t to make this count..."_ Paige thought as they went to their table to get started on their work.

'So Paige, how far along are you with the book?...'Danny asked in a hushed tone as to not get the librarian on his case.

'Actually...I finished last night...'Paige said shyly, making Danny look at her surprised.

"Really, that's fast..."Danny said in an almost impressed tone.

"Well I...kind of already read the book before and last night was just to refresh my memory..."Paige admitted, looking down.

"Well that's great...I tried to read yesterday but barely made it to 8th chapter...'Danny admitted in an embarrassed tone.

Last night his study time was interrupted by another unwanted visit from the Box Ghost, Skulker and the Lunch lady who made him fight until almost midnight and he couldn't read the rest of the book after that since he was so tired.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _With the Box Ghost_

 _Danny had arrived home after the incident at the antique store, he immediately went to his room in order to start reading Moby Dick for his assignment. He managed to read a bit but before he could finish the fifth chapter, he felt a familiar cold breath and chills and sighed in exasperation._

 _"Again..."He mumbled as he saw a ghost faze into his room._

 _He sighed once more when he saw that it was just the Box Ghost._

 _ **"BEWARE! I, THE BOX GHOST! HAVE COME FOR MY CORRUGATED CARDBOARD REVENGE.**.." He said in his usual stupid way._

 _"Oh please, Can you just leave! I got homework to do..." Danny said in annoyance._

 _"HA! We will see how much time you have for homework...Once you have seen the awesome horror of...THE MUSIC BOX OF MAYHEM!...'The Box Ghost yelled as he pulled out what looked to be a music box that had a lot of skulls and crossbones on it._

 _However, when he opened it, Danny only heard a lullaby that was out-of-tune and a bit screechy but otherwise didn't cause him any pain._

 _"What exactly is the point of this?...'Danny asked flatly to the overall wearing ghost who looked embarrassed but tried to hide it._

 _" **YOU FOOL! MY MUSIC BOX IS MEANT TO MAKE ANY MUSIC COME OUT AS ATROCIOUS AS POSSIBLE! IT WILL TOTALLY MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED..**."The Box Ghost yelled._

 _"The only thing that's going to make my ears bleed is listening to you and your yelling!...'Danny shouted as he transformed into his ghost half and sent a blast, hitting the Box Ghost square on._

 _ **"OUCH.**.." The Box Ghost yelled as he tried to fly outside, but Danny beat him and sucked him up in his thermos._

 _"Idiot...'Danny mumbled._

 _As he changed back and tried to go back to his book, this encounter would NOT be his last one for the evening._

* * *

 _With Skulker_

 _Not long after the "fight" with the Box Ghost, Danny'y ghost sense went off again and before he could do anything, he found himself trapped in a net and saw Skulker who began to carry him out._

 _"I told you whelp, the hunter always gets his prey...'Skulker said smugly._

 _Danny was glaring at him in defiance and tried to think of an escape, until he got an idea._

 _"Honestly Skulker, I thought you have outgrown sneak attacks by now..." Danny said in a mocking tone._

 _"You wish...The element of surprise is the hunters greatest ally...'Skulker said proudly._

 _"Yeah...welll...I guess I can see that this is probably the only chance you COULD capture me and take my pelt..."Danny said, getting Skulkers attention._

 _"What are you blathering about?...'Skulker demanded._

 _"I mean...geez Skulker, don't you think this is anti-climatic...I mean, you have been after me for, like, ever and you're only going to use a net to get me...no big fight...no awesome, manly display of power by defeating me in the heat of battle...'Danny said._

 _"I know what you're trying to do whelp and it won't work, so don't even bother..." Skulker said to him, while Danny still looked at him in defiance._

 _"I just mean, how exactly are you going to tell this tale to your fellow ghosts of how you captured me...You shot a net, caught me and then took me home to finish me...I don't know but that story doesn't sound so...thrilling...They might even think that...with all the time you've invested that there might have been something more...I don't know...better than this...'Danny said._

 _He smirked when he saw Skulker growl in anger and let him out of his net in fury, his anger and ego obviously overclouding his judgement right now._

 _"YOU WANT **THRILLING?** HOW'S THIS FOR THRILLING? **SKULKER NEVER TAKES THE EASY WAY TO VICTORY!**...'He yelled as he shot a ton of missiles of Danny._

 _The ghost boy was almost surprised to see how well his ploy worked, he simply dodged his attack and sent Skulker a very mischievous look._

 _"My turn..." Danny said as he started to use his ice powers and aimed directly at Skulker who looked dismayed._

 _"Oh no...How did I fall for that one. .." Skulker muttered with a defeated look on his face as he knew it was inevitable._

 _Danny froze him completely in ice, before sulking him inside his thermos once again._

 _"So much for the hunter getting his prey..." Danny said cheekily as he glanced at his watch._

 _He groaned when he saw that it was already 8 o clock, Skulker basically took almost an hour of his study time, so the agitated young halfa flew back into his room to get back to his reading._

* * *

 _With The Lunch Lady_

 _Danny had spent the next hour reading and managed to get to the end of the eight chapter before his ghost sense went off again._

 _"Oh man, who is it this time?..." Danny said as he transformed again and flew outside._

 _He then saw a foot truck driving in very fast with some meat monsters chasing after it._

 _" The lunch lady call...Alright let's get this over with..." Danny said as he flew after the food truck._

 _He then noticed that the food truck seemed to have only vegan food to sell and Danny knew then that is this is probably the reason why the lunch lady is throwing her fit._

 _" **YOU FOOLS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF THE SCARED POWER OF MEAT.**.."The lunch lady screeched during her angry fit as she managed to catch up to the truck and hoist up the drive._

 _"Please don't hurt me..." The driver pleaded in her grasp._

 _"Let him go now. .." Danny commanded._

 _The lunch lady unintentionally let go of her victim when she saw who she was facing._

 _" **YOU! THE LITTLE BRAT WHO THIS HE'S TOO GOOD FOR THE DELICACY KNOWN AS MEAT!..."** The lunch lady growled but she was distracted enough to n not notice that the truck driver drove away once she was distracted._

 _Danny and the lunch lady engaged in a fight but since Danny has been training and had more powers now, he managed to get the upper hand when he froze the lunch ladies meat monsters solid and then sucked them up, along with the bipolar ghost as well._

 _Once he was done, he yawned and the moment he returned to his room, he was just too tired to continue reading and soon found himself falling asleep._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

The dark haired boy sighed, having to accept that this is just apart of life...

Well, his life anyway...

Paige saw the down look on his face and decided to send him a smile, wanting to both help him and get on his good graces as well.

Well, since I already know...more or less the whole story, and since we have to do this together, why don't you write down what you already know and I can answer the rest, you write it down and we can call it even-steven...'Paige suggested, getting an excited look from Danny.

"You mean it?...'Danny asked in amazed disbelief.

He had been worried Paige would have thought he had been slacking off or something and get mad, he didn't expect for this lucky break.

"Yeah...totally, come on...You write down what you already know and let's do this. .." Paige said, for once feeling more confident when he pulled out his notebook and started writing down the details.

Danny wrote down the name of the author, the publication, the setting and the names of some of the characters. ..

"Okay here..." Danny said.

"Okay, well, I can give the character description and the rest of the answers, so listen carefully..." Paige said as she began to tell him everything she knew about the book.

Danny eagerly wrote down everything she said and Paige felt so strange calm and happy, that she was actually doing something right and Danny looked so pleased once they were done.

"At the end of the tale, the whale rams into the ship pequod, killing everybody on board except for Ishmael...Captain Ahab dies as well by being tabled up by the very harpoon line he wanted to use on Moby Dick and that's the end..." Paige said as she had watched Danny happily write down every word that she said.

"And done...I can't believe it, we actually managed to get every question answered...thanks Paige, you really just saved me right about now..." Danny said in an appreciative tone.

Paige blushed deeply at that, feeling so may butterflies in her tummy at how he was smiling on her. He really did have a really cute smile.

"You're welcome Danny...I guess now all we have to do is practice giving the presentation together. .." Paige said.

"Now that I look forward to...The worse is behind us and now is just easy memorizing..."Danny said with a pleased look on his face.

All the while, Paige was trying to convince herself that now is the best time to make her move...

" _Come on...This is my chance...he's happy and...I want to...come on... I can do this...I will do this...I shall triumph. ..I can do this...I can...will do this..I'll...I...I..."_ Paige was beginning to feel her nervousness acting up again .

She couldn't believe that she had been so calm a moment ago as she dictated the story to Danny but she could feel herself chicken in out once again...why? She was on a roll here!

" _Just do it, your wasting your time cowering over something so small..._ " Came to her mind just then...

Paige stopped her nerves, confusion over the kind of though she just had, before shrugging it off. The brunette girl with braces found her nerve and decided to go for it.

"Um...Danny?..." Paige started.

"Yeah Paige?..." Danny asked, still smiling at her.

 _"Just do it...be a confident woman..._ " Paige thought as she chose to take the plunge.

"Do...Do you have a girlfriend? ..." Paige asked bluntly, getting Danny by surprise.

"Um...no, not at this time..." Danny said as he was looking at her in an unusual way.

"Well...I...I was wondering...since we already got the assignment done and all we have to do is memorize it...I wanted to know if you...wanted to do something with me, that's. ..not school related..." Paige said as she twirled her fingers a bit, feeling do shy right now.

"Come again? ..." Danny asked, not really understanding.

"What I mean is...would you like to go..out on a _date_ with me. .." Paige asked as she felt her face burning.

Danny looked surprised and was blushing brightly and even looked a little shy too.

"Um...wow...Paige, this is so sudden...and well...I don't really know you all that well..." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck,unsure of how to respond.

Paige visibly deflated and tried to...tried not to chicken out and just go through with this.

"Well...maybe if we hung out...you'd change your mind. .." Paige said before biting her lip in nervousness.

Danny was blinking at that and Paige felt like she half wanted the ground to swallow her up since he still seems to be mulling her offer over.

Unknown to her, Danny actually was considering what she just asked. On the one hand, he hardly ever gets asked out and it's pretty flattering that a girl had an interest with him but on the other hand, he barely knew Paige at all...although so far, she seemed like a nice girl...

The dark haired boy began to nod his head in a yes to her.

"Well, you seem nice and...you did help me out here so...I'd love to..." Danny said in a kind tone and Paige looked in amazement.

"W-W-Wonderful. ..My cousin is the manager at Luigi's...an Italian restaurant and I can get us in ...they said it's suppose to be nice..." Paige said, feeling like she was dreaming but was happy that she's really awake.

"Okay, sounds like fun..." Danny said with a nice smile of his.

Paige tried hard to resist the urge to squeal in excitement. She managed to ask Danny Fenton out and he said YES!

 _"HE SAID YES! **YAHOO!**_ ..."Paige thought in excitement as she tried to look calm and composed to Danny.

She couldn't believe that she managed to pull it off. She asked him out and they were now going on a date tonight!

* * *

You said yes?!..." Sam exclaimed in outrage.

After the library, they all went back to class and once the final bell rang, Danny told Tucker and Sam about his date.

"Well...yeah..." Danny said in confusion.

"I can't believe this, you not only manage to finish your report but you get asked out while I just ended up getting a paper cut while Paulina was texting with Star. .." Tucker said with some jealousy.

"Not now Tucker...Danny, I thought we were going to do some more patrolling tonight..." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"I can do it after the date.." Danny said.

"Just who is Paige anyway and why did you agree, you don't even know her that well..." Sam asked, though any one could tell that she sounded jealous.

Well, anyone but the ever clueless Danny anyway...

"Sam, its not like I have a reason NOT to say yes, Paige is a nice girl and she practically saved me from getting another lousy grade...Besides, it's not like I have any other prospects..."Danny said with his arms crossed.

Sam flinched when he said that but chose to remain silent, while Tucker tried hard not to shake his head in disappointment.

"Come on guys,. ...let me have this...All we ever do now a days is hunt ghosts, is it wrong to want something normal like a simple date..."Danny said.

"No it's not, besides Paige is kind of cute,even if she's not Paulina...so have fun on your date...' Tucker said with an encouraging smile while Sam sent him a dirty look.

"Well Paige said to meet her at six... I better get ready..." Danny said as he and his friends soon left for home.

It's just going to be a simple nice girl between two simply nice teenagers and Danny was actually looking forward to it to be honest.

A simple date at an Italian joint with a girl whom seemed nice enough...

Besides, what could happen?

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charme_ _d_ _an_ _d_ _Dangerous_

 ** _The date_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Let's wait and see, shall we...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Glad to see you have taken such an interest in Paige and her story.

* * *

 **:) _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_ :) **


	5. The date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 5: The date**_

Once the final bell rang, Paige ran to find her best friend Missy, in order to tell her the good news about Danny. Once she found her and told her, the red haired girl looked pleased.

"Way to go girl, I knew that you could do it..." Missy said proudly as she hugged her.

"It's because of your advice...I just kept thinking what you said and now we got a date tonight..." Paige said in excitement.

"Don't leave me hanging, give me the details...where's the date, what time and what are you going to where?..." Missy asked in excitement.

"At Luigi's, at six tonight and I don't know yet..." Paige said.

"Well, that's why you have me...I'm gonna help you look so hot, Danny will be left speechless..." Missy said.

Paige smiled at that. Missy really is a great friend and she was lucky to have someone so supportive like her. However, before the two girls could leave home, they saw the school beauty queen getting her stuff, while her many male admirers were ,literally at her beck and call. Paige saw this and sighed with a forlorn look.

"Paulina is so beautiful. ..every boy in school seems to think so..." Paige said, feeling some jealousy and low confidence when she saw all of the boys all over Paulina, while Missy shook her head.

"Forget about her and them...those guys are just drool monkeys who'd forget about Paulina if she didn't have her looks...tonight you are going out with a guy who actually seems worth it..." Missy said to her.

Paige knew that she is right and nodded, trying to shake away her negative thoughts.

"You're right...so let's get to my house, Danny said he'd pick me up at six and then we'd go to Luigi's..." Paige said.

"Well, what are we waiting for...come on, let's go dress you up like a big girl..."Missy said as she lead the way.

* * *

 _In Paige ' s room_

Paige and Missy had spent the next few hours selections outfits, working on her make up and getting her hair done in order to prepare for her date with Danny. Paige really wanted everything to go well and she really wanted to impress Danny tonight.

"Are you sure about this Missy? Maybe it's not too late to try that perm thing..." Paige said in an insecure tone.

"Paige you look beautiful, you don't have anything to worry about. .." Missy said in an encouraging tone.

Paige looked at her mirror reflection. Her long brown hair is no longer in a ponytail and was brushed neatly and tangle free as it flew down her back, she also had some blue hair clips as well. She is also wearing a light blue dress with a white belt, matching white high heels, pearly earrings and a necklace and Missy even helped with her make up as well.

"Are you sure Danny will be...impressed?..."Paige thought as an image of Paulina Sanchez came to her mind.

"Why wouldn't he be? You look really pretty, Paige..." Missy said with a proud look on her face.

Paige sighed as she tried to control herself and shake away her negative thinking that only made her more nervous. Maybe she did look decent enough for an average girl but when you had to compete with girls like Paulina Sanchez...it's enough to leave any woman feeling frustrated really...

"Stop that..." Missy said suddenly.

"Huh?..." Paige said in an confused tone.

"I saw that look...it's your " _I'm not good enough to do_ this" look you get..." Missy said with her arms crossed.

"I just...I just want everything to go well...I mean...what if..." Paige was halted by Missy.

"What did I say about the word _"if",_ you are just going to make yourself more nervous if you think about that...Paige you look great, you're a fine woman and Danny is a nice guy...just stop worrying and enjoy your date tonight..."Missy said to her, earning a small smile from her friend.

Paige really did admire Missy since she is always so secure with herself and full of , Paige really did wish she could be brave like her.

"So...which perfume? Vanilla or cherry blossom?..." Paige asked her friend.

The two girls continued to get everything ready for the big date tonight.

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny had arrived to Paige's house, looking a little more dressed up. He was wearing a black jacket over a white dress shirt and black pants. Since Lugi's was suppose to be a nice place, he decided to get a little dressed up, he is also carrying some flowers for Paige since it seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"Just made it with a minute to spare..."Danny said as he checked his watch and saw that it was 5:59pm.

When the watch stuck six, he knocked on Paige's door and waited a moment before it opened. He was Paige dressed up in a blue dress and giving him a shy look.

"Hi Danny...'Paige said in a shy voice.

"Hi Paige...you look great...'Danny said in a sincere tone.

Paige blushed brightly at hearing that.

"Thanks...so do you.."Paige said.

"These are for you...'Danny said as he handed her the bouquet and saw her face light up in delight.

'Wow, thanks Danny...these are beautiful...'Paige said happily, thinking nothing could spoil this moment.

'Why hello there...'Her mother said as she came to the door and Paige paled when she and her dad approached the door.

"Oh no...'She muttered in dismay.

She had hoped her parents wouldn't talk to Danny when he arrived to pick her up but no such luck.

"You must be Daniel...I'm Paige's mother Sharon and this is my husband Harold...'Her mother Sharon said while her dad looked at Danny suspiciously.

"Um yes...It's nice to meet you Mr and Mrs. Smith..."Danny said in a polite voice.

"Oh these are just lovely, I'll go put them in a vase...'Sharon said as she took her daughters flowers, while Harold continued to look at them suspiciously.

"My daughters curfew is ten...don't be late...'He said plainly to the teenage boy.

"Yes sir...'Danny said while Paige looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her up.

The two teenagers then left after some very, _VERY_ awkward small talk and Paige felt so embarrassed by it all...

"I'm sorry about my parents Danny...they can be a little...embarrassing...'Paige said with some shame in her voice.

Thankfully Danny didn't seemed bother at all and was still smiling.

"You call that _embarrassing,_ you clearly haven't met my parents...Compared to them, your parents are nothing..." Danny said, making Paige smile a bit, with her braces showing.

Maybe there was still some hope left here... _  
_

* * *

 _At Luigi's  
_

The two teenagers have arrived to Luigi's and Danny was impressed, it really had a rather elegant atmosphere to it.

 _"Hmmm..._ Classy place...'Danny said with an impressed tone.

'I'm glad you think so...'Paige said, feeling her stomach all in knots...

They went to the maître D who then lead them to their table. Danny and Paige took their seats.

"Good evening sir and madam and welcome to Luigi's, my name is Paolo and I shall be your server this evening... If you have any questions or concerns, don't hesitate to ask for me..." The waiter said to the two teenagers as he brought them some complimentary ice water.

Once he was gone, Danny and Paige were looking at their menus, all the while Danny was trying to make some small talk and Paige was trying hard to not embarrass herself in front of him...

"Hmm...today's special looks good...I think I'll go with the steak a le Luigi..." Danny said as he checked his menu... "What about you Paige?..." He asked the girl who almost seemed to flinch at being addressed.

"Um...I think I'll go with the Stracciatella soup...'Paige said, while on the inside, tried to keep her nerves in order.

She still couldn't believe that she was on a real date with her crush Danny Fenton and it was just starting...She felt so nervous but she tried to repeat Missy's advice in her mind.

" _Missy's right...just don't think and everything will be alright...I can do this...I will do this...I shall triumph...'_ Paige tried to repeat in her mind in order to calm herself down.

Their waiter soon returned to take their orders...once he was gone...Paige was all alone with Danny Fenton...

 _"I can do this...I will do this...I shall triumph...right?._..'Paige thought as she tried to talk to Danny without looking like a spazz as they waited for their food to arrive.

* * *

 _At the other end of the restaurant_

""Hey garcon, another order of spaghetti and meatballs over here...'Tucker shouted for his waiter.

"Tucker shush, do you want Danny to notice us?...'Sam scolded to Tucker.

Sam had been worried about Danny so she decided to come to Luigi's to keep an eye on him, and Tucker found out and came along. So they were here now, sitting at the other end of the restaurant in a place where Danny couldn't see them but they could see them.

"Like I care...I only came here to snap you out of this craziness and I got hungry...'Tucker said in annoyance.

'Craziness? I'm just looking out for Danny...I mean, we don't know anything about Paige and she-...'She was stopped when Tucker sent her a dirty look.

'Sam, stop it...this has gone far enough... it was one thing to spy on Danny when he was dating Valerie but you are going too far this time...Even if you won't admit that you like Danny in that way, you can't keep stalking like this, especially since Paige has done _nothing_ in order to warrant this..' Tucker said with his arms crossed as he gave her a look.

 _'S-Stalking?_ I'm not stalking...I'm just worried that Danny could get hurt..."Sam stopped when she noticed that Tucker still didn't look convinced.

'Look, once I'm done with my next order, we are leaving Danny to enjoy his date...since Paige is harmless, she deserves the benefit of the doubt and you said that you are _NOT_ Danny's girlfriend, so if you mean it, let him enjoy himself...'Tucker said in a harsh tone.

Sam, for once, found herself momentarily speechless. She wanted to argue against what Tucker said but even she couldn't think of something negative about Paige since she really didn't know her that well...She found herself sighing in defeat, unable to believe this.

She couldn't stand the thought of Danny dating someone but she...she didn't like him like a girl would like a boy...and...and...

"Alright, but let me finish my Caprese Salad first and then we'll leave...'Sam said as she went back to her dish she ordered just to keep the waiter from bugging them.

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Paige_

The waiter soon arrived with their meals and Danny was continuing trying to make some conversation with Paige, who still seemed so timid.

"So...how'd you do on yesterday's math quiz?...'Danny asked, trying to be social.

"Fine...I got a B..."Paige said, not even looking at him in the eye.

She just didn't understand why her anxiety was acting up again. She and Danny had been getting along okay but the more she looked at him, at his dreamy blue eyes and his cute smile, her hands were getting shaky again and her knees would have buckled had she not been sitting down.

Why the heck did he have to be so _cute_ and she had to be so _average?!_

"You got a B, that's better than me...'Danny said with a chuckle, trying to lighten up the mood.

Paige, becoming thirsty, tried to reach for a glass of water, but accidentally knocked it over, spilling it on their table...

"Oh no...I'm so sorry...'Paige said in dismay at her clumsiness.

"It's okay, it was just an accident, here let me help...'Danny said as he took one of his napkins to clean up the spill.

Paige was mentally berating herself, but unknown to the poor girl, this was only the first of many mishaps that would befall them this evening.

After some time, Paige just started to eat her soup, one spoon at a time, still feeling embarrassed over the previous mishap. As Danny continued to eat his steak, both teenagers still felt some awkward tension between them.

After a few moments, Paige felt the need to call Missy for some more advice, in order to break this torturous silence she ended up creating. Paige excused herself to go to the bathroom however, due to the misfortune of her soup bowl being so close to the edge, when Piage got up, she accidentally tipped the bowl over, making it's content spread across the table and this time, some of the liquid ended up spilling on Danny's arms since they were still on the table.

"Oh no...Not again...'Paige said in dismay, feeling so embarrassed..."Oh no...I'm so sorry Danny..." She said, wishing that she would just disappear.

"It's okay...it's just a stain...nothing to worry about...'Danny said as he used another napkin to wipe himself clean.

However, he suddenly felt very itching and started scratching hard...

"Danny...your face is getting red..." Paige pointed out as Danny continued to scratch himself...

"Um...there isn't any cumin in this soup is there?...'Danny asked, sounding distressed about something.

"I don't know...maybe...why?...'Paige asked in a worried voice.

"Um...well, it's just that I'm..a _tiny_ bit allergic to cumin..'Danny revealed as he felt an itchiness and began to start scratching himself.

"Oh no...I'm so sorry...'Paige said in dismay, unable to believe what a disaster she has made.

'Look it's nothing...I'm sure my skin will stop itching...eventually...'Danny said as he started scratching himself harder as the itch continued.

'Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help..." Paige, asked, guilt evident in her voice.

'I said it's nothing...'Danny said in a little forceful tone as he continue to scratch himself.

Paige thought things couldn't get any worse, only to hear the last voices they wanted here.

"Well, well...look at what we have here...'An obnoxious and familiar voice said.

They turned around to see Dash and Paulina behind them, it was obvious they came for a date too.

 _"Oh no...not them.._."Both Danny and Paige thought in dismay.

'Well well, if it isn't _Fentoni..._ are you out on a date with another nobody?...'Dash said in a mocking tone.

Danny, despite his itchiness, sent Dash a glare while Paige just tried to hide herself.

"What do you want now Dash?...'Danny said, trying hard not to itch until they were gone.

 _"Hmpt..._ and here I thought the goth girl was you hitting rock bottom, but just who is this anyway?...'Paulina said in a snobby voice and Paige was sinking in her seat in shame.

"Her name is Paige, she's in our class and don't talk to her like that...' Danny said in annoyance, trying hard to ignore his itch.

"Whatever...Let's go Paulina before I end up losing my appetite looking at these two train wrecks...'Dash laughed as he and Paulina left for their table.

Once they were gone, Danny went back to his scratching and then saw the saddened look on Paige's face.

"Don't listen to them, they are just jerks...I just learned to filter out whatever Dash says...'Danny said, hoping to make her feel better.

He knew Paige didn't mean any harm and was just having some bad luck. However as Paige tried to excuse herself again, she ended up tripping and fell to the floor, but not before grabbing the table cloth and accidentally bringing all of their food to the ground, making a huge mess, and to top it all off her lemonade accidentally spilling all over her dress as it was sent flying.

'Paige...'Danny yelled at what just happened.

'Our food...My dress...'Paige said in dismay as she suddenly felt the entire restaurants eyes on her...and the enormous mess she just created.

Paige blushed in embarrassment as she noticed Dash and Paulina looking on in amusement. The poor girl ended up running to the girls bathroom, to avoid their eyes. Unknown to her, Tucker and Sam had witness all of the snafu that just went down and even Sam had sent her a pitying look.

 _"I almost feel kind of sorry for her...'S_ am thought as she saw how Paige ran to the bathroom in embarrassment.

* * *

 _Later  
_

After Paige returned she and Danny decided to skip dessert and just pay the tab. Danny was still scratching himself and looked tired as Paige continued to apologize, her dress still stained by her many accidents.

"Look Paige, you're a nice girl but I think three " _I'm sorry_ " is just two too many for a first date...maybe we should just be friends...I'm sorry..." Danny said, hating to do this, especially since he saw the sad look on Paige's face.

Paige looked like she was about to cry bur was silent.

"Danny...'Paige whispered in sadness at hearing this...

"Look, let me at least walk you home..." Danny offered but Paige shook her head.

"That's alright...I can get home myself...'Paige said as she tried hard not to look at him.

"Are you sure?..." Danny asked in concern.

"Yes...'Paige said in a forceful tone.

Paige started walking to her direction to home, however once she turned a corner. She looked back to see Danny was still there, but he couldn't see her since he was too busy still scratching himself due to his allergic reaction.

"This is one of the worst dates of my life...'Danny muttered before he turned around and left for home too...

Once he was out of sight, Paige finally felt the tears that have been threatening to spill all night begin to slid down her cheek and she found herself running back to her house which was only 2 blocks away.

She ignored her parents and ran straight to her room, locked her door and soon found herself sinking to the ground, crying her eyes out.

Her first date with Danny had been a complete _**DISASTER.**_ Everything that could have gone wrong, did and in ten fold!

"I really blew it this time...Why am I such a clumsy _idiot?...'_ Paige said as she continued to cry, the sadness and humiliation of tonight taking a toll on her.

This was probably her one and only chance at getting Danny's attention and she just came off as a complete dorky spazz all night! Now he'll never agree to another date with her ever again!

'Why? Why am I such a **_LOSER?!...'_** Paige said as she continued to cry... "Why is it that when things seem to be looking up, everything comes crashing down?!...'She cried.

"Why do I always mess up like this? Why can't I be as pretty and graceful like Paulina Sanchez, as bold and confident like Sam Manson, as smart and sophisticated like Jasmine Fenton or as charming and witty like Valerie Gray...why?..." Paige muttered, feeling so depressed and miserable right now.

If she had been more like them, this disaster would never have happened. Why couldn't she be like them instead of this plain, clumsy, spazzy, average loser?

'Maybe you could be like them and more..." A voice suddenly echoed in her room.

Paige flinched as she looked around. She didn't see anyone else in her room, but where did that voice come from.

'Who said that? Who's there?...'Paige asked in a scared tone as she looked around her room for a possible invader.

'Down here...check your charm bracelet...'The voice echoed again.

Paige looked down and nearly screamed when she saw what looked to be a reflection of a woman in the center gemstone of the charm bracelet. The gem stone was green but she saw the face of a woman who had long dark hair and what looked to be glowing red eyes too, as well as an elegant, aristocratic beautiful face.

It didn't however stop Paige from looking in fear at her.

"A-A A _**ghost?!...'**_ Paige said in horror.

"Don't be afraid...I come in peace...and with a proposition..." The ghost said to her and Paige looked in confusion at that.

Most ghosts just come to wreck the town...why would this one think she could help her?

"What are you saying?...' Paige asked, still freaking out that she's talking to jewelry but stranger things have happened in Amity Park...

"If you listen to me, I can help give you everything you desire...starting with that cutie Danny Fenton...'The ghost in the charm bracelet said, and Paige gasped.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _The charm bracelet  
_**

* * *

 **A/N:** Even if it is rare, cumin allergies are a thing, I looked it up, they just aren't that common is all.

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415, Invader Johnny** and **jasonvoohres:** Looks like you three were right on the money there...Poor Paige and it looks like things are about to get worse...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Sorry but it looks like that is not heading in that direction but at the very least Sam felt some sympathy for Paige now...maybe...

Anyway, Missy is Paige's best friend and she only knows Valerie mostly by name and reputation, they aren't exactly friends but as hinted here, she feels some envy towards her.

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	6. The Charm Bracelet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 6: The Charm Bracelet**_

"A-A A **ghost?!...'** Paige said in horror.

"Don't be afraid...I come in peace...and with a proposition..." The ghost said to her and Paige looked in confusion at that.

Most ghosts just come to wreck the town...why would this one think she could help her?

"What are you saying?...' Paige asked, still freaking out that she's talking to jewelry but stranger things have happened in Amity Park...

"If you listen to me, I can help give you everything you desire...starting with that cutie Danny Fenton...'The ghost in the charm bracelet said, and Paige gasped.

'W-What?...'Paige whispered, as she wiped some of her years with her hand.

"How do you know about Danny Fenton?...'Paige asked in an alarmed tone of voice.

"You were wearing the charm bracelet during your date dear...I saw everything..." The ghost said while Paige looked miserable again.

"You saw me make a fool of myself, huh...'Paige said in a bitter tone as she felt another tear fall from her eye.

Her first date with Danny had been a total nightmare and now he ended up friend zoning her. It really hurt that the guy she had the biggest crush on didn't like her back and now only saw her as a clumsy, spazz that can't do anything right...She'd give anything in order to change his opinion of her.

"Do not shed tears child, it's not too late for you...I can help you..." The ghost said, her voice sounding so soothing and warm in the weirdest way.

'How could you possibly help me? Just who are you, anyway?..." Paige asked, wanting to know just what the heck is going on here...

'My name is Enchantra, and yes I am a ghost...many years ago I was happy and free until a group of evil men trapped me in this very charm bracelet because I refused to let them use my power for their own purposes...I have been trapped here ever since that terrible day, waiting for someone to free me..."Enchantra said in a sad voice.

Paige looked at her with sympathy as she heard of this story...

"So you can't get out of here...'Paige said, actually feeling sorry for her.

"Not on my own...I still have my powers but only someone wearing this bracelet can access them...'Enchantra explained to the sad teenage girl.

"Powers?..." Paige said in a surprised tone.

"Yes, every one of the charms on the bracelet as a link to my powers, I am capable of performing amazing spells but only someone else can set me free...please young girl...If you help free me, I will be in dept to you... I can help you get what you desire most and then you could help me..." The ghost said to her in a pleading tone, sounding truly helpless here.

Paige was blinking as she considered what she was saying but she was suspicious.

"How do I know you are saying the truth? How do I know your not tricking me?..." Paige asked in a wary voice.

After all, ghosts didn't exactly have a reputation of being helpful around here, with the exception of the ghostly town hero Danny Phantom.

"If I wanted or could do something nasty to you, don't you think I would have done so by now...'Enchantra pointed out.

"Point...but how exactly could I help?..." Paige asked in confusion.

She's just a teenage girl, how could she help her anyway?

"If you agree to help me, you would have access to my charms and the power they posses, after you gain enough power and practice from using them, you would be strong enough to help me get out of this bracelet but until them, I am a sitting duck, unable to access my own power...you have all the strings in your hands here...'Enchantra said to her.

"I see...'Paige said as she looked at the bracelet out of curiosity.

"What exactly do these charms do?...'Paige asked.

"Separately, each charm is capable of a great amount of power that it represents...The four leaf clover can bring a person luck for a while...the rose can give you beauty with no parallel, the owl can give you great wisdom, the swan can give you grace and charisma, the lion can give you courage and strength, the dragon can give you unimaginable power and the heart...the heart can lead you to your one true love..."Enchantra said, getting Paige's complete attention, especially at the last one.

"Love?...'Paige whispered.

"I see..that is what interests you most...'Enchantra said with a smile..."Separately these charms can do these things but together, they can do _anything..._ you just need to do some practicing is all... _."_ She said to Paige who still looked stunned by this whole thing.

"Luck...beauty...wisdom...grace...courage...strength...power...love..."Paige muttered.

"It seems that all appeal to you...By using my charms, you can have all of that...with me, I can help you be even prettier than that Paulina girl you are so jealous of, smarter than everybody at your school, as bold and brave as a lioness and I can even help you secure Danny's heart..."Enchantra said..

"You can really do that?...'Paige said.

"Yes, all we have to do is work together Paige..." Enchantra said in a soothing voice...

She thought back to her disastrous date with Danny and how he looked when he thought she was out of sight. She knew that she made a terrible impression but maybe...maybe she could still fix things...with a little help.

After all, not all ghosts are evil. Danny Phantom is the prime example of that...maybe Enchantra really is as nice as she seems and she was just unfairly trapped here...maybe she should at least consider this. She knew tomorrow at school, Paulina and Dash were going to talk about her bad date and ruin what little reputation she has...

"If I help you...I'm in complete control right?...'Paige asked, wanting to be certain.

"But of course...'Enchantra said.

"And if I help you, there would be no funny because then the deal is off and I'm throwing this bracelet into the river...'Paige warned, just in case.

She might be sad but she's NOT stupid...

'I can assure you that I mean you no harm to you or anybody else...I am just a poor ghost who merely wants her freedom back...and to return to my poor brother...it's been years since I've seen him and I really miss him..." Enchantra said, sounding sad.

Paige thought it over hard, one the one hand, her chances with Danny were practically ruined now but maybe this could change things and even so...Enchantra seemed genuinely honest and she had a point, she couldn't do anything and during this whole thing, Paige would be the one calling the shots.

She never gets to do that... After some much more consideration, she addressed the ghostly woman in the bracelet.

"Alright...What do I have to lose?...'Paige said wit ha shrug, deciding that if worse comes to worse, she can always walk away and Enchantra couldn't do anything to her.

"Wonderful...now listen closely...'Enchantra began to explain everything to Paige, who was listening carefully and beginning to wonder what she just signed up for.

* * *

 _At Fenton Works  
_

Sam and Tucker had left Luigi's while Danny was busy scratching himself and Paige was hiding her shame in the bathroom to notice. They immediately went to Fenton Works to wait for Danny, out of curiosity as to what happened now.

Danny soon appeared home, still red and scratching and a tired look on his face.

"Danny, are you okay?..." Sam asked, feigning that she didn't spy on him during his date, while Tucker rolled his eyes.

Sam might have taken his criticism well but that didn't mean she wanted Danny to known about her spying, especially when she paid him $50 to pretend that tonight never happened and Tucker, being Tucker, his lips were sealed by the sweet 50 dollars.

"I'll be fine, I just need an antihistamine...'Danny said as he went to take his dosage and then some Aloe Vera for his itches...

Just then his sister Jazz came in and looked concern.

"Danny what happened, did you get near cumin again?..." Jazz asked in concern

"Unfortunately...'Danny muttered as he put some Aloe Vera on his hives.

"I take it your date didn't end well...'Tucker said in his usual way.

"That's putting it mildly, my date with Paige tonight was a total _**train wreck!...'**_ Danny said as he continued to treat himself.

He began to tell them about how everything bad happened and got worse during the whole date, to the point where he had no choice but to give Paige the _"just friends"_ speech. He really didn't want to hurt her like that but a guy can only take so much...

It really did kind of stink since he knew Paige is a nice girl and she can be cute but...he just couldn't handle another date disaster like this again...

"Sorry about that Danny..."Sam said, feeling genuinely sorry for both him and even Paige.

Maybe she was being a little overprotective tonight but she saw how sad and humiliated Paige was after her accident and she knew come tomorrow at school, Dash and Paulina were going to give her a hard time because of it. Sam never expected she would have felt sorry for her...but she did and it made her feel worse for how she behaved tonight...

"Forget about it...it's going on my " _Never gonna happen again in a million years list"_..."Danny muttered as he took his jacket off and laid on his couch as he waited for the aloe to heal himself.

"Poor Paige...Maybe you should talk with her Danny...'Jazz said, feeling sorry for Paige after what she heard.

"Jazz, I just don't think me and Paige are...I don't know...look, I'll apologize for what happened tonight when I see her at school tomorrow but I think it'll be a while before I can even think of the word " _date_ ", alright...'Danny said with a sigh.

'Don't beat yourself up over it man, bad dates just happen, you can't predict them..." Tucker said, trying to be helpful.

'What I think he means is, we know neither you or Paige meant to hurt each other...so don't worry and just explain to her sincerely what you really feel..." Sam said, still unsure of what else to say now.

"Alright...tomorrow..." Danny said before yawning.

The younger Fenton child soon excused himself to his room to return for the evening while Tucker and Sam decided to leave for home. Danny flopped on his bed exhausted by this entire evening.

'What a night..." He sighed as he decided to get some sleep, since he was going to need it when he faces Paige tomorrow at school.

He was being sincere, he would talk to Paige tomorrow and hopefully not have to end things on a sour note with her. Even if he didn't think of her in _that_ way, Paige is a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be _hurt._..and he didn't want to be the one to hurt her. He actually was being sincere about still wanting to be just _friends_ with Paige, even if they couldn't work as a couple.

She is a nice girl, even if she could be timid and clumsy...

The Fenton boy soon found himself dozing off to sleep, unaware of what would happen the next time he comes across the girl known as Paige Smith...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _Charm Schooling_**

* * *

 **A/N:** The next chapter should be posted no later than tomorrow if all goes according to plan.

Stay tune~

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah, friends zone are the worst and Paige did make a _team up..._ let's just wait and see how it turns out...

 **61394:** Yep, I always try to keep it original...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** About Dash and Paulina, bad luck mostly...As for Danny's allergy, I made it up and I guess it's his only one (for now anyway). As for Enchantra, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait and see for yourselves...no spoilers...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	7. Charm Schooling

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 7: Charm Schooling**_

 _The next morning  
_

Paige had woken up early, about 5 in the morning and her parents were still sleeping. She had spent all night listening to all of Enchantra's instructions on how to use each and every one of her charms on her bracelet.

"Okay, so the rose charm is able to summon up anything beautiful and make anything beautiful right..."Paige said with an interested look.

"Yes it is...Try and summon something small to practice...just think about something pretty while you are touching the charm and it will come..."Enchantra said.

Paige took a deep breath, found herself concentrating as she held the rose charm on the bracelet. She tried thinking hard to summon something...anything beautiful. In a few moments, a red rose suddenly appeared and Paige picked it up.

 _"Wow..._ I actually _did_ it..."Paige said in amazement as she marveled over the rose.

"Excellent, and now with the others..." Enchantra ordered.

Before they could continue Paige heard a knock on her door.

"Paige honey...time to wake up...'She heard her mother call from the other side of the door.

"Um...I'm up mom..."Paige said as she realized over an hour has passed with her practicing summoning the rose.

The brunette girl quickly went to get ready for her day and soon joined her family for breakfast, though she noticed her motehr looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright sweetie? You barely said a single word last night? Did something happen on your date?...' Sharon asked in a worried tone.

Paige tried not to react to that and tried to be optimistic now that she had a chance to undo her disaster.

"I'm alright mom, so what's for breakfast?...'Paige said in a surprisingly optimistic tone of voice.

The family continued to eat breakfast and try to talk to her about last night but Paige reassured them that she is fine. Soon it was time to head head for school and Paige was still communicating with Enchantra.

However to her dismay, by the time she made it to the Bus stop, the bus was already leaving.

" _ **WAIT!**_..."Paige shouted but sighed at the fact that she missed the bus again and this time, her dad left to work early so she couldn't ask him for a ride.

"Now what am I going to do?..." Paige asked in disappointment.

"Maybe now would be a good chance to try out the luck charm..."Enchantra said to her.

"Do you think luck could get me to school on time?..."Paige asked.

'Try and find out...'Enchantra said.

Paige touched the four leaf clover charm on the bracelet and tried to concentrate hard for something lucky to happen to her. She continued to walk the rest of the way to school since nothing happened yet, only to notice something on her shoe.

"What?...'Paige wondered and she checked and looked delighted.

"Hey, a 20 dollar bill..."Paige said in a pleased tone by her stroke of luck.

"As nice as this is...I need to get to school to avoid detention..."Paige said as she still touched the luck symbol.

Suddenly a taxi appeared, and she noticed that the driver actually looked young and friendly.

"Hey, do you need a ride?...'The taxi driver asked.

Paige was stunned but was pleased by her luck, she needed a ride, found twenty dollars and now managed to hail a taxi without even trying.

"How much would it cost to get me to Casper High from here before 8?...'Paige asked.

"About ten bucks...'The cab driver said.

Paige smiled as she hoped inside the cab that was soon riding to Casper High.

"What _luck..."_ Paige said with glee as she refereed to the luck charm.

* * *

 _At Casper High_

Paige had arrived to school and was momentarily relieved that no one seemed to be pointing at her laughed. Maybe Dash and Paulina didn't start gossiping about her. However she noticed the A-Listers up ahead and she noticed they were whispering about something, Paulina noticed her and whispered something to Dash's ear, which made him laugh.

Paige had a sinking feeling that they were talking about her. The braced faced girl then quickly went to her locker, grabbed her stuff and soon went to her homeroom class. She was somewhat thankful that it looked like Danny is going to be late again, since he hasn't arrived when Mr. Lancer came to call attendance.

Paige looked around and saw that Sam and Tucker had been looking at her, only to look away when she caught them.

 _"Looks like Danny told them about what happened...'_ Paige thought in embarrassment.

"Paige...Paige..."She heard and turned to see Missy trying to get her attention.

"Hi Missy..." She said to her friend.

"What happened with your date last night? I tried to call you but no answer...'Missy said in a worried tone.

"I'll tell you later..."Paige whispered to her, being quiet enough that Lancer didn't notice.

Once homeroom was over, Missy went to talk to Paige asking about the date, Paige tried to give her a censored version of it, not wanting to lie to her but not wanting to give her all of the details...especially about Enchantra...

"So the date didn't go that well, huh?...'Missy said, sounding sad for her.

"Don't worry, I plan on fixing things with Danny later...I may be down but I'm not out...'Paige said, in a determined voice, getting a pleased smile from Missy.

"That's the spirit Paige...I'm glad you're not going to let this little setback keep you from getting your man...'Missy said happily.

Paige smiled at that. Missy really did seem to believe she could win Danny over and thanks to her new friendship with Enchantra, she just might. Both girls went to their chemistry class and Paige sighed when she saw that Danny was in the class, being scolded by the teacher. Their eyes met but paige just went to her desk.

She wasn't ready to talk to him yet...at least not without having a better grasp on her situation. Danny went to sit next to Tucker and Paige knew that he was looking at her.

"Alright students...pop quiz..." Mr. Lancer announced, causing every body to groan loudly.

"Today you are going to have a quiz on chapter 7 of your chemistry books, so I hope you all at least looked at them...You all have 30 minutes...'Mr. Lancer said as he started passing out quiz sheets.

"Oh darn it...chemistry is my _worst_ class...'Paige mumbled at her bad luck here.

Paige checked the questions and nearly blanched when she saw that there were 10 questions and her mind was drawing a blank.

"What am I going to do?..." Paige mumbled.

"Have you read that chapter he mentioned?...'Enchantra asked in a whisper.

"Well yeah...but only twice...i don;t have in totally memorized..."Paige whispered to her, wondering where she's going with this.

"Then maybe a little wisdom would do some good?...' Enchantra said and Paige figured out.

"What? Isn't that like...an unfair advantage?...'Paige asked.

"Oh calm down, you did study and the owl charm can help enhance your memory, it's not like your stealing the answers...you're just going to have a better memory a few moments...'Enchantra whispered.

Paige thought about it, she did study and it's not like she was hurting anybody. She decided to touch the owl charm and concentrate. In about five minutes, Paige suddenly remembered everything she read about chapter 7 and in perfect detail, especially everything about molecules.

"Wow...'Paige whispered as she began writing down her answers.

In about 10 minutes, she was done and just in time for Mr. Lancer to call to collect the quiz grades. Once class was over, Mr. Lancer called for her attention.

"Yes Mr. Lancer..."Paige asked in a shy voice.

"Well Ms. Smith, I believe a congratulations are in order...you got a perfect score...'Mr. Lancer said as he wrote down an _A_ on her paper.

"I got an A...Alright...'Paige said happily as she marveled at her grade.

"Yes, I am glad somebody at least tried to study about what a molecule actually is..'Mr. Lancer said and Paige could sense a test in her voice.

Well, she was still in luck.

 **"** **Molecules:** the smallest particle in a chemical element or compound that has the chemical properties of that element or compound. **Molecules** are made up of atoms that are held together by chemical bonds. These bonds form as a result of the sharing or exchange of electrons among atoms..."Paige recited since her memory was still good.

Mr. Lancer looked surprise by what she said but pleased and Paige knew she just got out of his suspicions now.

She was so excited, she couldn't believe that she got an A and on a pop quiz no less!

"This is so awesome... I have an extra ten in my pocket and I got an A on a pop quiz...this rules...'Paige whispered to her bracelet when she was sure that nobody was looking.

"What did I tell you, with my help, you can do anything you wish to do...'Enchantra said to her, as Paige was beaming.

Maybe this really wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During Gym Time_

Paige was dressed in her gym gear as Ms. Tesslaff began to bark orders. She also noticed that today they were going to be climbing rope, her least favorite gym activity next to dodgeball.

"Alright students...line up..." Ms. Tesslaff ordered.

Paige's turn came much to quick for her liking as she looked up at the rope like it was almost menacing. The last time she tried to climb it, she only made it half way up before slipping back down, getting a nasty rope burn in the process.

"SMITH! _**GO!**_...'The gym teacher ordered.

Paige gulped, not looking forward to this.

"Remember, you can use the strength of a lion..." Enchantra whispered to her and Paige realized she was right.

Paige quickly touched the charm, tried to concentrate and felt something new come over here...around her arms anyway.

 _ **"WHAT'S THE HOLD UP?**_...'Ms. Tesslaff shouted.

"I-I'm climbing...'Paige said as she took a grasp on the rope and tried to climb.

To her amazement, she wasn't having any trouble climbing up, her arms and legs were a lot stronger that it almost felt like she was practically flying up, in less than a minute, she rang the bell and the entire gym class looked at her in amazement.

 _ **"I DID IT.**_..'Paige said in excitement as she climbed back down just as easily.

Ms. Tesslaff even looked like she was impressed...

"Not bad Smith...glad to see some improvement..."Ms. Tesslaff said as she wrote something down on her clip board.

Once she was done, Missy ran up to her, looking surprised.

"Paige, how did you do that, you usually can't climb any higher than me..." Missy said in an amazed tone.

"Um...I guess I found some strength...'Paige said vaguely before she and the rest of the class went to the next activity.

For the entirety of gym class, Paige did even activity flawlessly because of the strength of the lion she now possessed, all thanks to her magical ghostly charm bracelet.

* * *

 _Lunch time_

Paige was really feeling so excited, she's been getting a lot of praise from her classmates thanks to her performance in gym today. She couldn't believe that she was getting all of this attention but she loved it...

"You did good in gym today Paige..." Kip, a tall boy with a red hat and some stubble complimented her.

"Thanks...'Paige said with a smile.

"Congrates...at least SOMEONE other than Dash managed to climb rope today..." Joey, a boy with long blonde hair and buck teeth say.

"Thanks you...'Paige said with a smile.

"Looks like someone is having a good day...'Missy said before taking a sip of her soda...

"You got that right...'Paige said as she got another compliment from another male gym student.

It was really nice to get some attention from guys, even if they weren't Danny Fenton.

 _"Speaking of which...'_ Paige thought as she suddenly saw Danny approaching her, with a passive look on his face.

"There's your man Paige...I'll give you guys some privacy...'Missy said as she made herself leave.

Paige sighed as she knew that she couldn't avoid Danny forever. She noticed that he at the very least didn't have hives anymore, but that didn't make what happened last night any less nightmarish...

"Um...Hey Paige...'Danny started, looking so awkward as he did it.

"Hi Danny...'Paige said, looking down.

Yesterday was still a fresh wound to her and she still found it hard to look Danny in the eye, especially after he said to just be friends and say that last night was one of the worse dates of his life...

"Listen...I...I wanted to apologize about what happened last night...'Danny said, surprising Paige in the process.

"What? Why are you apologizing?..." Paige asked in a disbelieving tone.

Last night she made a total fool of herself and embarrassed the both of them in front of a lot of people, not to mention made Dany suffer an allergic reaction in the process...If anyone should be apologizing it should be her! What did he have to be sorry for?

"Because I don't want any hard feelings between us...I know that yesterday you just had a little accident and that's fine, I get it...I'm sorry if I ended up making you feel worse over it...' Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Paige was looking at him in surprise, but felt a warm happiness at these words.

"I should be the one who's saying sorry Danny... You didn't do anything wrong, I was the one being the monster klutz..." Paige said looking down in shame.

"Don't say that, everyone has some bad luck once in a while...believe me, you're talking to the guy who once broke 36 beakers in one day..." Danny said, causing Paige to giggle at that.

"So are you okay?...'Danny asked, and Paige nodded, still embarrassed but feeling touched by how concern he was over her feelings.

"Um..yeah...are you feeling better about...the hives?..." Paige asked, wanting to be sure.

"I'm fine...Cumin just makes me itchy but it's nothing I couldn't handle, don't worry about it...'Danny said.

"So are we still up for practicing our report later?...'Danny asked.

"Yeah, sure..."Paige said, nodding quickly.

"Cool, well I'll see ya later...'Danny said as he went back to join his friends.

All the while Paige was feeling her heart on vibrate as she looked at Danny, the way she saw him, they might as well have been the only two people in the world as she could almost hear music in the air too...

Danny really is _so_ cute, sweet, sensitive, kind, caring, gentle, thoughtful, forgiving and just plain _wonderful,_ isn't he?

 _'Danny~..."_ Paige said as she felt herself falling for him even more if that was possible.

She had a brief daydream about walking together on a sunny beach, dancing together at a ball, watching a movie together _while_ they leaned in an started kissing like only a totally _in love_ couple would.

"Amazing...you nearly send him to the hospital last night and he not only acts like it isn't a big deal, but his first concern was your feelings...He really is something special...' Enchantra whispered to Paige who still had a lovesick look on her face.

"You got that right...'Paige said in a dreamy voice as she continue to stare at the object of her desire with longing.

It was great that he at the very least didn't want any hard feelings between them and forgave her for the cumin thing...She could only hope that with Enchantra's help, he would give her another chance...

She really, really hoped for that...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _Charm Schooling Part 2_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Dreams Come True996:** Dash and Paulina will fully appear in the next chapter... Also, even if Danny didn't ask Paige for a second date, he's still concern over here feelings and that's enough for the time being...

Also thanks, it's my pleasure to make these chapters as quick as possible...

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Yeah, the sarcasm is a little thick there...but I know what you mean...

 **Invader Johnny :** Maybe Paige is a little naive but she means well...

 **Guest** : Thanks, I have been having a good writing week for far...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	8. Charm Schooling part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 8: Charm Schooling part 2**_

 _With Danny_

The half ghost teenager soon rejoined his friends at their usual outdoor table, Tucker was busy gorging himself with a hamburger and Sam was picking at her tofu and salad but not eating anything yet.

'So how did everything go with Paige?...'Sam asked, with legit concern in her voice.

"I think it went well...I just told her that there wasn't any hard feelings and apologized for making her feel worse about last night...'Danny said.

"And her?..." Sam asked.

"She's still sorry about last night but I told her it was no big deal..."Danny said.

"Yeah, at least she didn't make you _eat_ that soup...no one wants a repeat of what happened last time...'Tucker said as he recalled the last time Danny came in contact with the spice.

"Don't remind me, it took 2 days for the swelling to go down..." Danny groaned as he recalled an incident last year that he rather not be reminded of.

One that involved a neighborhood wide picnic, his neighbor old lady William's secret noodle kugel and him spending two days of his parents putting ice on him to get him back to normal.

Before Danny could beginning to eat his lunch, he suddenly felt someone push his head down into his own food. Danny found himself frowning despite being smothered with his own food as he knew what was going on. It was Dash Baxter, back to his usual routine of being the biggest and most annoying bully at school.

"Eat up Fentonova..." Dash laughed as he continued to push Danny in his lunch, as part of his bullying act.

Once he let go, Danny looked up and was glaring at him in annoyance, barely trying to restrain himself from going ghost on him like in the past.

"Then again...your probably still full of that loser buffet from last night..." Dash laughed.

"Really Dash, do you really want to bug me about last night?..." Danny said in annoyance, while Dash smirked.

"You got that right...I don't know which one was the biggest loser, you or whats-her-face from last night? So where is she? I see your rebounding with your usual loser crew again?...' Dash said in a mocking way, while Danny kept glaring hard at him.

"Though I almost can't blame you, even you dating that spazz is a new lame for you...'Dash said in a snide way.

"Her name is Paige and don't talk about her that way..." Danny said in Paige's defense.

"Leave him alone Dash..." Sam said in Danny's defense at Dash's harassment...

"Or what?...'Dash said as he purposely made Danny fall down and dumping the food on him in the process.

 _ **"DANNY..."**_ Sam and Tucker said as they went to tend to their friend...

" _Bon apetit_ Romeo..." Dash said as he left the spot as the other students began laughing at the scene

Danny grumbled as he tried to wipe the remains of the food off of his body, muttering in annoyance about his situation.

"Stupid Dash...'Danny said as he tried to get a tomato from out of his hair.

"Forget about him Danny...we all know that stooping to Dash's level always makes things worse for us...'Sam said in a warning tone.

"I know...I'd just really like it if Dash get at least some kind of karma for once...'Danny sighed as he looked at the food still stuck to his shirt as he watched Dash begin to toss some football with Kwan.

However, something unbelievable just happened. After a few moments of tossing the football between each other, Dash was holding it long.

"Hey Kwan, go long..." Dash ordered as he threw his football hard.

Kwan tried to get it but missed because he ended up tripping and the football kept hurtling fast and fast until it ended up in the school's parking lot...suddenly the sound of shattering glass was heard, along with an alarm as it turns out that the football ended up crashing through the window of Mr. Lancer's car...

And the fat, balding English teacher had been walking by when it happened and saw the whole thing...and he was _**not**_ looking too happy.

 _ **"DASHIEL BAXTER! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!...**_ "Mr. Lancer yelled while Dash looked completely stunned.

"But Mr. Lancer...I...I...I-..." Dash was stuttering.

"Have detention, now come with me..."Lancer said angrily as he dragged Dash away for punishment while Kwan ran in order to avoid getting in the cross fire.

The members of team Phantom had witness the entire thing, both looking both surprised and pleased by seeing Dash being in trouble for once.

"Looks like karma did come a calling..." Tucker said.

"Looks like it..."Danny said, pleased that for once, Dash was getting some trouble of his own.

"Yeah...though isn't it pretty weird how Kwan missed the ball, I don't care about sports but he always catches Dash's throws...'Sam pointed out, finding it odd.

"Who cares? At least now we can enjoy lunch in peace..."Danny said as he went to get another plate of lunch since Dash ruined his first ones.

He didn't notice that a pair of gray-blue eyes had been watching him from behind a tree...

* * *

 _A few minutes ago_

After Danny come to talk to her, Paige wanted to go find him and talk some more, maybe ask him to join her for lunch. She was feeling a lot more secure since she now had her charm bracelet and she desperately wanted to see him again.

She managed to find him eating lunch with his friends Sam and Tucker, however, before she could make her presence known, that jerk of a brute Dash had arrived and Paige, on instinct, ended up hiding behind a tree since she was worried Dash was going to give her a hard time about last night...

Except he didn't give _her_ a hard time, he was giving Danny a hard time...

Paige saw the whole thing and heard Dash making fun of both Danny and her...and she also heard this little tidbit loud and clear...

"I almost can't blame you, even you dating that spazz is a new lame for you...'Dash said in a snide way.

Paige felt her face burning in shame at how Dash was making fun of her. She thought that he would have lucked out but it seems the big bully couldn't resist. She however noticed that Danny wasn't cowering and he actually looked mad, enough to openly glare at Dash, despite him being way bigger in comparison.

"Her name is Paige and don't talk about her that way..." Danny said in Paige's defense.

Paige felt her heart skip a bit at Danny's act of bravery. He was Dash's favorite target and yet here he is, willing to risk his wrath by yelling at him just to make him stop making fun of her...

"Da _nny, I never realized how brave you are_...'Paige thought in admiration as she felt her heart all a flutter once more.

Dash however, didn't seem to take it well as he literally pushed Danny down and dumped his lunch all over him, while the rest of the kids made fun of him, with the exception of Tucker and Sam who came to help Danny as Dash walked away laughing.

"Poor Danny..."Paige said in a whisper of sympathy before she found herself feeling angry at Dash.

She was glaring at him now, despite hiding behind the tree and no one could see her. Despite the fact that he's popular and hunky, Paige has never really liked Dash because of how he picked on other kids, especially Danny and never gets in any trouble for it.

'Stupid Dash...'She heard Danny mutter as he tried to clean himself up

She also saw Tucker and Sam continue to help clean him up and tell him that Dash isn't worth it...and she also heard this...

"'I'd just really like it if Dash get at least some kind of karma for once..." She heard him say and she saw the sad, frustrated look on his face.

"I wish I could help you Danny, but how?...'Paige wondered.

Danny is a nice guy and he didn't deserve what Dash does to him, and Dash shouldn't get away with this...She wanted to help him...but how?

"You know Paige...The luck charm doesn't always have to be _good_ luck...'Enchantra whispered to her.

"What?..'Paige asked.

"Sometimes, the charm's power can affect other people...and if you wish, it could be unlucky for them...'Enchantra said.

"Really? But...but I don't know...'Paige said in a worried tone.

It was one thing to use the charm bracelet to help herself out but to use it on other people...

"Do you want that jerk to get away with what he did to your man? What's the point of having all of this power if you don't use it to help someone you love..."Enchantra said.

Paige thought about it and realized she had a really good point. It's not like Dash is innocent and probably could use some bad luck for once...or karma as Danny calls it. She did want to help Danny out, and honestly, she really didn't like seeing Dash treat him like he was dirt or something.

It made Paige feel angry...really angry...

"How do I do it?..." Paige asked, feeling the anger at the blatant display of bullying towards her love and how no one is going to fix it but her...

"All you have to do is hold the luck charm, think about the person you want to affect and about the kind of _unlucky_ thing you want to happen..." Enchantra said to her.

'Well...One things for sure...Dash needs to be taught a lesson..'Paige said.

"So, I guess you have to be the one to give it...'Enchantra encouraged.

Paige touched the luck charm, was looking directly at Dash who was playing some football with Kwan and she wanted something unlucky to happen to him, nothing bad just something to get back at him for what he did to Danny.

Paige's eyes suddenly were glowing green as she tried to concentrate the energy to be directed at her target. A few seconds later, Dash threw the ball and she saw Kwan's shoes became untied, making him trip and thus miss the ball, which ended up breaking Mr. Lancer's car window, with Mr. Lancer witnessing the entire thing.

" _ **DASHIEL BAXTER! REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!...**_ "Mr. Lancer yelled before he began to drag Dash away to be punished.

"It worked...I did it..." Paige said, unable to believe that she actually managed to get the school's biggest bully in the kind of trouble he deserves...

"Didn't I tell you. ..With my help, you can do anything you wish. .." Enchantra whispered to her.

It made Paige smile...a lot...

* * *

Paige waited for Danny to return with his new lunch when she approached him.

"Hi again, Danny..." Paige said, surprising Danny.

"Oh hi Paige..." Danny said to the girl.

"Do you guys mind if I join you for lunch?..." Paige asked as she held her lunch bag in her hands.

"Sure, take a seat ..." Danny said as the girl took a seat next to him.

Tucker was looking on in amusement while Sam remained silent during the entire thing as Paige was looking at Danny, who looked a little perplexed by her sudden change in attitude.

"Um...Paige, you remember my friends, Tucker and Sam, from class?..." Danny said.

"Hi Tucker. ..Sam..." Paige greeted, though not as enthusiastically to the girl, which Sam noticed..

There was a rumor going around school that Sam had a thing for Danny which she refuses to fess up to...If it's true, Paige didn't understand why she would purposely pass up someone like Danny...and even so, Sam is Danny's friend...and _pretty_ friend...

It always made Paige dislike her a bit.

"Paige..." Sam said unenthusiastically as well, noticing the lack of warm reception.

"So, how are your reports coming along?..." Paige asked, not feeling so nervous now due to her bracelet.

"Fine..." Sam said as she noticed the way Paige looked at her.

"Speak for yourself, I was up till 11 last night writing the whole thing because Paulina ditched me to do...whatever..." Tucker groaned in complaint.

"Looks like I win the bet..." Danny whispered to Sam, who giggled.

Paige noticed this and felt a spike of jealousy because Danny's attention was on Sam now. However, before she could do anything, Paulina Sanchez showed up with her followers behind her, with a nasty look on her face.

"Well..If it isn't the new loser couple..." Paulina said in a cure way.

Danny, who no longer fancied her was openly glaring at the popular girl while Paulina was criticizing Paige with her eyes landed on the charm bracelet.

"Nice bracelet...let me guess, good will, right...well, I must say, it totally matches the food stains you were wearing last night..." Paulina said with a laugh, along with her posse.

Sam was getting tired of the blatant bullying and stood up...about to put Paulina in her place, except...

"Really Paulina, do you really have nothing better to do with your time than to focus on that. .." Paige said in a surprisingly calm voice, shocking the rest of the table and even Paulina, since Paige was always so shy.

"Whatever...it's the same old story anyway with loser kind. ..anyway Foley, that report better be ready by tomorrow, I'm not going to let you give me a lousy grade. .." Paulina said coldly before leaving.

"Is it really too late to ask for a replacement partner?..."Tucker muttered but his friends weren't listening.

They were too busy looking at Paige who was still openly glaring at Paulina...

"Don't listen to Paulina, Paige, she's just being a nuisance..." Danny said, getting a look from her.

" _Looks like Danny doesn't like her anymore, that's a relief..."_ Paige thought before a dressing him... " I know..." She answered.

With Paulina gone, the group then began to talk again and Sam also noticed the bracelet on Piage's wrist...the same one that Paulina had criticized earlier...

"That is a nice bracelet Paige..." Sam said as she noticed the charm bracelet, although she felt strange.

Call her crazy, but it seemed familiar for some reason.

"Thanks, I picked it up the other day...Anyway guys, it's been nice chatting with you all but I got to go...see ya later Danny..." Paige said in a flirtatious tone before leaving, but not before waving at him.

Danny awkwardly waved back while Sam and Tucker wondered what the heck was going on...

"That was a little odd...I wonder what's come over Paige..." Danny said in a curious tone.

Just a while back and especially yesterday, Paige was being very shy and skittish and now she's talking back to Paulina and acting less nervous?

"She likes you, man...that's what..." Tucker commented before taking another bite of his burger.

Danny was blushing at that, avoiding eye contact while Sam rolled her eyes but said nothing. Before they could comment further on the subject, a familiar blue mist came from Danny's mouth.

"Looks like it's ghost time..." Sam commented.

Danny looked around and quickly ducked under the table, five seconds later, he transformed into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _Another fight and more weirdness_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Jasonvoorhes :** Thank you...

 **Dreams Come True996:** Looks like things are beginning to get questionable with Enchantra's motives...but lets keep watching...

 **61394:** Maybe...

 **Invader Johnny:** Well, that's just the kind of guy he is, he's always more concern about others, and that's why Paige likes him so much. ...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	9. Another fight and more weirdness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 9:**_ ** _Another fight and more weirdness_**

Danny looked around and quickly ducked under the table, five seconds later, he transformed into his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom. He quickly took to the air to see what was going on around here.

'Now who could it be this time?...'Danny wondered, as he searched around.

 _ **"IT'S THE GHOST BOY!**.._."Was called and Danny flinched.

He looked down to see many of his classmates looking at him in excitement and taking pictures, all while trying to get attention.

 _ **"DANNY PHANTOM!**_..."Kwan shouted in excitement.

 _ **"GHOST BOY! YOU CAME TO SEE ME!.**_.."Paulina shouted in a fan girl way that made Danny roll his eyes.

Was she really so full of herself that she thought that he would risk getting mauled by hunters or rabid fans just to see her? Ego much...

"Sorry...citizens...I'm here on...official business...'Danny said, trying to sound serious while his fans still tried to get to him but he was thankfully safe in the air.

Until a blast hit him, sending him to a tree and his classmates realized that a ghost attack was in progress and quickly ran away screaming when they saw the ghost. Danny looked up to see it was the ghost from the antique store.

"You again?...'Danny said in annoyance as he got up.

The mysterious ghost shot a blast at him and looked truly angry.

'Alright you little nuisance, hand it over...'The ghost demanded.

"Hand what over?...'Danny asked as he dodged his blows, which only seemed to make the enemy even angrier.

 _ **"DON'T PLAY DUMB! I KNOW YOU STOLE IT AND I WANT IT BACK!**_...'The ghost shouted as he flew to Danny and was now grappling him.

"Seriously dude, before I officially kick your butt, just what exactly are you talking about?...'Danny asked as he shot a ghost ray to the weird ghost who managed to dodge it.

"The bracelet you fool! I went back for it but it was gone and I know you took it!...'The ghost roared.

 _"Bracelet?_ Seriously dude, I didn't take anything, I only returned what you stole back to the owner...'Danny said as he recalled he went invisible and placed the jewelry box back inside the shop while the owner was too busy arguing with some insurance agency over the phone to notice him.

"You're lying...Give me back what is mine..."The ghost shouted as he flew towards Danny who managed to avoid a collision with him.

"Seriously man, you need help..."Danny said, finding his obsession with jewelry to be a little radical.

The two ghosts continued to fight for a while, with the rogue ghost getting agitated until he spotted Danny's backpack, as he saw him using it earlier before transforming.

 _ **"A-HA.**_..You're hiding it in there...'The ghost said as he flew down and now had Danny's backpack in hand.

"Hey, give that back...'Danny shouted in annoyance as he saw the ghost rudely dump all of his contents out of the backpack, but he looked angry.

"It's not in here..."The ghost said in anger.

"I told you dude, I didn't take your precious bracelet...which isn't even yours to start with...'Danny said in annoyance as he flew only to him, giving some punches.

It was then that the ghost realized that the bracelet wasn't here and that Danny truly didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

" _Curses! It's not here but I'll find it...'_ The ghost then decided to send another blast, managing to successfully hit Danny and send him hitting the wall of the school.

 _ **"Ouch..**_."Danny said in a slight daze of pain before shaking out of it.

"Alright Creepo...Time to-..."Danny stopped when he saw that the ghost was gone, and the entire area was deserted.

"He got away..."Danny said as he looked around and then changed back to his human form.

That's when Tucker and Sam had arrived to the scene.

"Are you alright dude?..." Tucker asked in concern.

"I'm fun but that's the second time I fought that guy, he came here because he thinks I took some bracelet..." Danny said as he picked up his stuff and put it back in his backpack.

"A klepto with a thing for jewelry?...'Sam asked with a brow raise.

"Maybe, but I'm not so sure anymore...We better do some investigating...'Danny said, only to hear the bell begin to ring...

"First class, I can't get detention again ...'Danny said with a sigh as he and his friends quickly went inside the school to avoid getting in trouble with Lancer, who was already in a bad mood thanks to what Dash did to his car.

* * *

 _A few moments ago_

 _With Paige_

Paige had quickly entered the girl's bathroom, unable to believe that she actually managed to talk back to Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl at school and didn't instantly disintegrate on the spot. It was totally unbelievable!

"I can't believe it...How?...' Paige wondered out loud.

"Remember the charm bracelet dear, your hand grazed against it while you were being picked on..."Enchantra told her.

"Huh?...'Paige said as she wondered and decided that yeah, that must have happened.

"The charms...'Paige said in a marveling told.

It was amazing, so far today, she has been unstoppable at school, the charms got her to school on time with some extra money, an A on a chemistry quiz, an excellent performance during gym class, punishing that no-good jerk Dash Baxter and most of all, they were giving her the courage she wanted to be around Danny.

They are simply _amazing..._

"Paige!...'Missy suddenly came into the girls bathroom with a worried look on her face.

"Yes Missy..."Paige said as she turned her attention to her best friend.

"Are you alright? I saw you talking to Danny, then Paulina showing up and then I saw you run over here...' Missy said with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Missy and things are going well with Danny, I just needed a moment here...'Paige said to her friend.

"And what did Paulina say?...'Missy asked, obviously still worried over her.

"She was being mean, but I don't care...come on, let's go...Class will be starting soon...'Paige said.

Missy looked at her strangely before nodding as the two girls left for their next class and Paige, ever so often, kept glancing at her amazing, magical charm bracelet which could and will give her everything she wants.

" _Thanks to this and Enchantra, things are finally go my way...starting with Danny..."_ Paige thought with a determined smirk coming on her face at the thought of finally having Danny as hers..

With this bracelet, she can finally make that dream come true...she can make ALL her dreams come true now...

* * *

 _After school_

 _At the library_

Danny had arrived to the library as soon as the final bell rang in order to meet with Paige. He wanted to go looking for that creepy ghost that attacked the school but the assignment is due in a few days and he has been practicing his part whenever he can, but he and Paige needed to practice together since the delivery is an important part in any project demonstration.

Besides, he had faced worse ghosts than a jewel thief, so he wasn't too worried since this didn't seem like a town endangering kind of emergency yet, he just wanted to stop him from stealing before someone got hurt. So here Danny was, waiting for his partner to arrive...

"I wonder where Paige is, she said to meet here at four...'Danny said as he glanced at his watch.

It was already 4:05pm...

"Sorry I'm late Danny, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long...'Paige said as she suddenly arrived.

"Oh, don't worry Paige, I just got here a few minutes ago, so no big...'Danny said as he turned to face her.

He was silence when he looked at her, it was hard to explain but...something seemed different with Paige when he noticed her eyes...He didn't seem the same timid meekness from before, he saw something...different about her...

He just couldn't put his finger on it yet...

"Well, that's a relief...'Paige said as she took a seat next to his.

Danny blinked and decided to just get on with their work.

"So we agreed to do about half and half right...I can give the introduction, the character descriptions and you could tell about the plot and ending of the story...'Danny said while Paige kept smiling at him strangely.

"Actually Danny...I was wondering...would it be alright if I give the opening presentation?...'Paige asked.

"Um...sure, if you want to...'Danny said with a raised eyebrow as he noticed the way she was looking at him...it was making him feel a little weird about this whole arrangement.

"So why don't we do some practicing..." Paige said.

"Okay..." Danny said.

The two teenagers spent the next 10 minutes rehearsing their roles to give in the presentation, since that was the maximum time limit each pair had to give their report in Lancer's class...All the while, Paige gave her part as very well memorized and Danny was pleased to see how well she had in down.

"Well, I think that's was a good practice..." Danny said.

"You mean it Danny?...'Paige said.

'Yeah, I'm sure if we give it just like this, Lancer will give us an _A_ for sure... which would be a nice change of pace for me...'Danny said, causing cage to giggle at that.

 _"He's so funny..._ 'Paige thought, as she found herself looking with longing once more, which Danny happened to notice.

"Um...Paige, are you alright?...'Danny asked and the girl nodded.

"Yes, I am..."Paige said in a calm voice, which surprised Danny.

He was glad that she wasn't hurting and that she seemed so secure with herself but with what happened recently, it was a little surprising seeing her suddenly be so calm and...whatever else she is right now, especially with the way she was looking at him.

"Paige...'Danny said, wondering what was up with her.

Unknown to him, Paige was touching her charm bracelet, the charm of the lion to give her the courage to speak openly to Danny like this...and it's working!

"Danny...look...I know that yesterday didn't go as planned but I..."Paige was interrupted when an accented laugh filled the air.

They both turned around and saw that it was Paulina Sanchez and her blonde clone Star, both looking at them in amusement.

 _"Oh no, not her again..."_ Both Danny and Paige thought in sync.

"Oh don't they make the sweetest geek couple...'Paulina teased.

"Like yeah, he's a loser...she's a loser...that makes them a matching pair..."Star laughed.

"Like those worn out flip flops I threw out yesterday...'Paulina joked.

"Or a pair of tacky, last season earrings...'Star said before laughing.

The two girls continued to laugh while Danny was looking more and more annoyed while Paige, well he didn't know how but he knew she didn't like this.

"Paulina, aren't you suppose to be practicing with Tucker, the presentation is due soon...'Danny said to her, while the Hispanic babe rolled her eyes.

" _PUH-LEASE._...A girl as popular as me doesn't have time to be associating with a geek like him if I don't need to...I have better things to do..."Paulina said in a snobby tone.

 _"Like bug the heck out of us_...'Danny thought in annoyance as Paulina walked away.

"Just what's wrong with that girl?...'Danny wondered and Paige heard him.

"Anyway Danny...I...'Paige started, only for Danny to look away and troubled about something.

Danny suddenly felt his ghost sense activated and mumbled something incoherent under his breath. He had to go since it could be that creepy ghost from earlier but he had to let Paige know that he had to leave without making her think he was ditching their project...

"Um..Oh...Is it that time already? Sorry Paige, but I remembered that I'm needed somewhere right now...I'll call you later..." Danny said as he grabbed his stuff and ran out.

"Hey...Wait...'Paige said as she practically reached out to him, only for Danny to run out of the library.

Paige looked sad, until she looked angry...really, REALLY angry right now...but not at the boy who just left.

"Stupid Paulina...She always has to ruin everything for me...'Paige muttered in anger as she saw Paulina with Star, looking at the magazines the library had on display rather than doing any actual work.

It's bad enough that she had practically every boy in school under her spell but the one boy Paige tried to work for, she had to but in and ruin her progress...She and Danny had been doing wonderfully until she showed up. Why did Paulina have to ruin _ **everything**_ for her?!

"Paulina...'Paige said as she angrily took her backpack and things and decided to leave the library, since there was no point to be here now that Danny left.

* * *

 _5 minutes later_

Danny was in a bad mood since it turned out that it wasn't his mysterious jewel thief, it was just the Box Ghost once more during one of his " _Box related"_ acts of being a nuisance. Danny barely spent a minute and a half taking him down before sucking him inside the thermos.

Danny sighed as he decided to go rejoin Paige and apologize for running out and tell her he had a _"false alarm_ " or whatever excuse he would make up once he faces her. However, he soon saw that she had already left.

'Looks like Paige went home..." Danny commented, feeling bad about this whole thing.

He knew that Paige liked him and things were awkward enough around them as it is, he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire so to speak by the way he ran out but he had no choice.

He was always going to be Danny Phantom and he couldn't ignore a cry for help...especially with that creep running around town...

The teenage boy decided to just leave and opt to walk home, in no mood for flying right now. As he turned the corner, he saw the Skulk and Lurk book shop and he also saw Sam inside, so the boy entered.

"Hey there Sam..." Danny greeted his female friend.

"Oh hey Danny...Any sign of Creepo..." Sam whispered to him as she looked over some book.

"Not yet, I'm gonna go patrol later for him...'Danny said as he noticed the kind of book Sam had in her hands.

"What do you got there?..."Danny asked as he noticed the kind of gothic book she had.

"It's the newest edition to of my favorite book series, " _Gothic folklore and creepy urban legends"...'_ Sam said with with a wide grin.

"Gothic folklore and creepy legends?...'Danny questioned as he looked at the cover which was basically a creepy, foggy forest with bats flying around.

'Yep, it has a ton of recorded legends and myths from around the world...This is the third edition...'Sam said with interest.

"I see...'Danny said as he saw Sam's love for anything dark and mysterious.

"So how'd things go with Paige and your project?...'Sam asked as she paid for her purchase.

"Alright, I guess...I had to go ghost and cut it short...'Danny said to the goth girl as they walked out of the store.

"Who was it third time if it wasn't our thief?...'Sam asked as she held her shopping bag filled with all her Gothic merchandise.

"The Box Ghost as usual...I tell you Sam, he's worse than cockroaches..." Danny complained.

"That's not nice Danny...Cockroaches are no where near as annoying as he is and at least they are quiet...' Sam pointed out, making Danny laugh at that comparison.

"You got me there...'Danny said as he continued to laugh.

Unknown to the two, Paige had been on her way home, only to see Danny come out of the Gothic book shop, laughing with Sam Manson...and she didn't look too happy.

"So that's why he ditched me...'Paige said as she felt hurt by the act..

It seems that no matter what she does, Danny wasn't going to pay any real attention to her because she wasn't as pretty or interesting like Paulina or Sam..

'Seems you have some competition Paige, but don't worry...with my help, he'll be yours...'Enchantra whispered to her.

"How?...'Paige asked, feeling so sad, angry and jealous as she watched Danny pay attention to Sam.

"Forget the goth girl, your real issue is with that Paulina girl, if you can outdo someone with her looks, it'll be child's play getting Danny's attention away from a girl who wears combat boots and has questionable taste in fashion...'Enchantra said.

"How can I possibly out do Paulina Sanchez?..." Paige asked.

Paulina is the prettiest, most popular girl in school and she always dressed in the trendiest of clothes and always had every designer must-have the second that it's in style! How could she compete with her?

"You have been practicing all day with the charms and I think you're ready for the next step..."Enchantra said.

"You mean..." Paige started in disbelief.

"By tomorrow, I'll help you make Paulina Sanchez...yesterday's news..." Enchantra said in her calming voice to the teenage girl who soon went home in order to continue with her lessons.

One thing that was sure, all of Casper High, especially Paulina and Danny, were going to be in for quite a surprise come tomorrow.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _The new Paige Smith_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Danifan3000:** It looks like it might happen next chapter...

 **Dreams Come True 996:** Congratulations on correctly guessing the ghost baddie of this chapter :)

 **Invader Johnny :** we will see in the next chapter...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	10. The New Paige

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 10:**_ ** _The New Paige_**

 _The Next Day_

Danny yawned loudly once he entered Casper High. He immediately went to his locker to get his items, where his friends Tucker and Sam were waiting for him.

"Hey dude..." Tucker greeted.

"You look exhausted...I take it you haven't found the thief yet either..."Sam commented, before yawning herself

"No,and I'm getting a bad feeling about it...'Danny sighed.

Last night they had spent hours trying to find his mysterious thief but they couldn't find him anywhere. There hadn't even been any more attacks or robberies either. It was almost like he had dropped from the radar, but Danny knew better from his experience.

It was only a matter of time before they come face to face once more.

"Don't worry dude, I have a feeling that trouble is going to be looking for us soon...'Tucker said.

"How is that a good thing?...'Danny asked cynically to his friend.

Before they can continue, they suddenly heard a strange commotion and saw many of their students staring at something and muttering with interest.

"What's going on? What's with everybody?...'Danny asked out loud.

"I sense an A-List trouble...'Sam said cynically, making her friends blink.

They looked ahead and saw Paulina Sanchez arriving in a totally new glam up outfit that looked like something ripped off of magazine.

"Wow Paulina! You look totally amazing...'Star said in a suck up kind of way.

"I know...It's the new, totally original Abyss Parisian day dress outfit, sold only in Paris, it took weeks of begging my papa to pay to get me on the pre-order list and it's so to die for...Even better that it's not schedule to come out until next month but that's the best part of being the richest and most beautiful girl in the whole school...'Paulina said as she strutted around in her new, fancy outfit.

"Not only that, but I also got the exclusive designer Abyss rose handbag, which was totally expensive but totally must have...'Paulina said as she continued to brag about her accessories.

The members of Team Phantom looked disinterested in this Paulina commotion...

"I knew it, come on...Paulina's pinkness is hurting my eyes...'Sam said in a complaining tone.

They had better things to do than listening to her gloating about an over priced outfit that arguably cost as much as a car. However before they could do anything, something else happened.

Someone new appeared to the scene, getting everyone's attention.

 _ **"WOW!**_ Who's that?...'Dale, one of the jocks said as he pointed up ahead.

"Huh?...'Paulina said as she turned around to see who was interrupting her spotlight.

The members of team Phantom soon saw a girl appear to the scene, and all of the boys were completely stunned by her beauty and the kind of outfit she was wearing.

The girl had long, beautiful brown hair that looked so luxurious and voluminous, her skin looked so light and flawless, her perfect white teeth were so sparkly, her facial features were perfect and her figure was as slender and lovely as that of a supermodel.

She is _beautiful..._

"Who is that?...'Tucker said with interest.

'Who is that?...'Danny said in a curious tone, finding the girl strangely familiar but not sure why yet.

"Who is that?...'Paulina said in annoyance at the presence of a potential rival.

"Who is that?...'Everyone else muttered as the girl approached to the scene...

They also noticed the kind of outfit she is wearing, it was like a blue version of what Paulina had on, but it somehow looked more glamorous and expensive looking, she also had a lot of fancy jewelry and a similar hand bag as well, which Paulina did not look amused.

"Excuse me, but who are you suppose to be?..." Paulina demanded.

"I didn't think I'd look that different that you couldn't recognize me..."The girl said.

Danny blinked when he heard her voice, she sounded so familiar, he looked closer and got a closer look to her face...her eyes and then it hit him.

"No way...Paige, is that you?...'Danny said in a surprised tone.

"Hi Danny..."Paige waved to the dark haired boy, confirming her identity.

"Wait, you are that girl from the library, what the heck?...'Paulina asked with her jaw dropping.

"Oh...I just got my braces off, got a new hair style...and I gota new outfit...you like?...'Paige said as she took a pose, being so graceful as a super model that all of the other students were completely stunned by her grace and beauty.

Danny blinked in disbelief, Sam's jaw was dropping, Tucker, along with the rest of the guys were drooling and Paulina looked like she was ready to explode.

'How the heck did a nobody like you qet on the pre-order list for the new Parisian Abyss outfit, even I had to wait to weeks before they returned my call?!...'Paulina demanded in an outraged tone.

"Oh, I have my connections...'Paige said as she flashed everyone a dazzling, braces-free smile, that nearly blinded even Paulina.

" _Hmpt_...Whatever...I wear it better...'Paulina said as she even showed off her handbag.

"That's a cute bag Paulina, it's almost as nice as the one I got, you know...the special exclusive one that even has Lola Abbys signature in gold on it..." Paige said in an almost smug tone.

"You so do not! Even I couldn't get it since they only made 5 of them and they wouldn't get me one !..."Paulina yelled.

"Oh really?...'Paige said as she opened her purse to show off the golden signature to everyone.

"WHAT? How the heck is this possible?...'Paulina screamed, unable to believe that there was actually someone else with the more trendier accessory.

"Like I said, I got connections...'Paige said before closing her hand bag.

Last night she had been practicing non stop with the rose and swan charm, until it finally gave her the kind of beauty that could outshine Paulina's, as well as grace...

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Paige had returned home and locked herself in the privacy of her bedroom. She had been spending hours practicing with the rose charm until it could give her what she wanted.  
_

 _"Concentrate Paige, dear...The rose charm can give you the beauty that you crave, you just need to focus it all on you...think of yourself and the kind of appearance you wish to possess...'Enchantra said to her._

 _"I want...I want the kind of beauty that would make everyone else look at me and ignore that mean snob Paulina...'Paige said as she recalled Paulina and nearly growled at the thought of her._

 _She is the meanest person she has ever had the displeasure of knowing, with only Dash rivaling her for that spot. She is so rude, mean, snobby and she always took the chance to bully and make fun of her just because she wasn't as popular as her, not to mention everyone always flocked around her due to her good looks and stylish clothes and accessories._

 _Paige wanted to take that from her...the title of hottest and trendiest student._

 _She wanted the kind of beauty that would make Paulina look like she's the **average** one!_

 _'I want to be the most beautiful, trendiest, coolest girl in all of Casper High...beautiful enough to make that snob look invisible...Paige said as she held the rose bracelet tightly as she kept looking at the mirror._

 _It finally began glowing and the glow surrounded Paige completely, she soon saw her brown hair come out of it's ponytail and become longer, softer looking and very voluminous, her braces completely disappear and were soon replaced with perfectly white teeth, she felt her body getting thinner, curvier and even a little taller too, and her facial features soften too until she looked exactly like a runway model would look like._

 _Only better..._

 _"Wow...'Paige said in a stunned voice by her appearance before smiling and nearly being stunned by her own dazzling smile._

 _She IS beautiful.. **NOW!** _

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

She had been reveling in her new found beauty for hours, and spend the rest of the night perfecting her control over the confidence and grace charms of the bracelet until she was even more desirable than Paulina could ever hope to be.

Then she decided to kick it up a notch and use the beauty charm to summon herself the most top of the line fashion on the marker, which worked to her favor as Paulina was now in second place in stylish trends.

It was awesome!

She saw that everyone's eyes on her as she began to go to her locker, while almost all of the guys in the hall were surrounding her and she didn't feel nervous at all...She loved this...

"Wow Paige, I never noticed how hot you are...'Dale said as he was totally ogling her.

"Can I carry your books?..."Kwan asked.

"Can I sit next to you at lunch?..."Another jock asked.

"Will you go out with me?..."Another boy asked while almost the entire hall of boys were paying attention to her while the girls looked on in jealousy.

"Oh boys...You're making me blush...'Paige giggled, adoring the attention she was getting.

"Wow Paige, I never realized how cool you are...Can we like, totally hang with you?...'Star asked as Mia and Ashley were behind her.

'Sure..." Paige said as she soon was surrounded by her new posse of followers.

All the while Paulina is fuming.

'Hey! What about me?...'Paulina shouted but she was being ignored as everybody was so obsessed with Paige right now.

The Latina girl was so upset at the fact that she had been out down and is now being ignored by her very own peers, she angrily threw away her hand bag since it is no longer the most trendiest thing in school and angrily marched away in a huff!

Danny, Tucker and Sam were completely stunned by this development. They couldn't believe it.

"Check Paige out...'Tucker said in a dreamy voice.

"What the heck is going on here? Just yesterday Paige was...well she wasn't like that... and even the best make up artists in town can't change her entire body over night..." Sam said as she noticed Paige's figure.

Sure, her clothes were baggy but Sam could tell that, stuff like _this_ doesn't happen in one day.

"You're right Sam, it is strange...it's not just her looks either...ever since yesterday, Paige has been acting _different...'_ Danny said as he saw Paige continue to be surrounded by her new admirers.

She soon looked around and met his gaze, and the beautified brunette sent him a wink, which made Danny flinch as well as blush brightly.

"It looks like _that_ hasn't change at all..."Tucker said in amusement while Sam crossed her arms in jealousy.

Danny gulped as he felt his inner most sense of trouble...He didn't know why or how, but he knew that something is happening to Paige...

Something much bigger than a mere makeover anyway.

* * *

 _During lunch time_

The members of team phantom had come to the cafeteria and saw Paige sitting at the A-Listers table, still surrounded by their entire peers.

"Paige, you have to tell me who does your hair...It's so gorgeous..."Ashley asked.

"Thanks but this is all mine...'Paige said in a bragging voice.

Danny had been trying to wrap up what the heck has been happening with her. He then watched Paige and Star suddenly dancing to a boom box and he saw the kind of moved Paige was doing.

The Paige he met from the library last Tuesday wouldn't have been able to do moves like these...they were a little...too flexible for a shy girl, although Paige definitely wasn't shy now.

"I just don't get what's happening to her...'Danny wondered out loud.

Suddenly he saw two of the schools football players approaching, but not Dash or Kwan and Danny didn't like where this is heading.

"Yo Danny Fenton..."One of the jocks came up to him.

"What?...'Danny asked.

"Paige wants to see you...'They said.

Danny looked and soon saw Paige waving at him and beckoning him to come join her at the table. Danny sighed as soon found himself there, where the newly hot Paige had apparently had a seat waiting for him.

"Hi Danny..."Paige said flashing him that perfectly white smile of hers.

"Hi Paige...um...You look...different...'Danny commented.

"I know...Isn't it awesome...You wouldn't believe it, I just needed to get rid of the brace face and look at me now..." Paige said as she struck another pose.

If Danny still hadn't been so wary of this situation, he would have been totally hypnotized by her good looks now but still...he was getting the sinking suspicious that something is happening. However, before he could question further, Missy came up, looking at Paige in complete surprse.

"Paige...is that you?..."Missy asked in a disbelieving tone.

It seems Danny wasn't the only one surprised by the new Paige Smith.

"Hey Missy, take up a seat...'Paige said in an inviting way before she went back to giving Danny looks that made him weirded out.

"What happened to you last nigh? I tried calling you all last night but you didn't answer...'Missy said as she was still standing, not taking the popular seat yet.

"Oh sorry, I guess I had it off or something...'Paige said with a casual shrug and Missy had a confused look on her face.

'Well, what happened this morning? I thought we were going to walk together to school today...I went to pick you up but your mom said that you had already left...'Missy said.

"Sorry Miss...I had some stuff to do and well, I guess I forgot to text you..."Paige said.

'Miss?...'The red head with glasses said in a confused tone of voice.

Danny was beginning to sense some tension between the two girls and was feeling very wary right now.

"Um...looks Paige, thanks for inviting me here but I...I think I'm gonna have lunch with Tuck and Sam...'Danny said as he tried to get up, only for Paige to grab his arm.'

"No need for that Danny, come on..."Paige insisted and Danny didn't know what to say or do now.

However, Dash suddenly came to the scene and he looked angry about something.

" _ **WHAT'S FENTON DOING AT MY TABLE AND IN MY SEAT?!..**_."Dash hollered.

"Oh no...'Danny said as he suddenly found himself being picked up by the angry jock.

"Alright loser, time to get it for getting me detention yesterday...'Dash said angrily.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!...'Danny said.

"Don't bug me with something stupid like " _facts_ ", Lancer gave me detention for a whole week and he's making me pay for the damages to his car, so I'm taking it out on your windpipe!..."Dash said in a threatening tone.

Danny sighed as whenever something bad happened to Dash, he always takes it out on him, even when he had nothing to do with it...

However, something too bizarre had happened...Dash suddenly found himself falling to the ground and unintentionally released Danny.

"Huh?...'Dash said as he noticed that his shoe laced has suddenly been tied.

"What?..."Danny asked in a confused tone of voice.

It gets even weirder as suddenly, a nearby window shattered and what looked to be a swarm of bee's came in ,causing everyone to flee, however the bee's only went after Dash.

"AH!...'Dash shouted as he started running to avoid being sting.

Danny looked on in shock and soon noticed other strange occurrences, he suddenly saw a lot of the school lab animals, the mice, the snakes, the frogs and even the spiders suddenly came in and start chasing after Dash as well, who was trying his hardest to get away from being attacked by these beasts.

"What the heck?...'Danny asked as he suddenly found himself running.

He quickly hid behind a trashcan, changed forms, turned invisible and decided to see just what the heck is going on around here. He followed Dash and saw the bee's and school lab animals all chasing him like they were truly furious with them.

Unknown to the two of them, Paige had remained in the cafeteria during the entire thing, with a smirk on her face and her hand on her bracelet.

* * *

 _With Danny_

The ghost boy was still chasing Dash who was still trying to avoid being stung and bitten by all of the school's animals, who looked like they were really peeved at him.

 _ **"SOMEBODY HELP ME!.**_.."Dash cried in a not-so manly kind of way as one of the school's pet snake's tried to bite him.

Danny quickly used intangibility in order to sink Dash safely to the school's basement, where the blonde jock looked confused but relieved that he was no longer being chased.

"Heh...I made it...Looks like those pests just messed with the wrong guy...'Dash said as he flexed his arms in pride, while the invisible Danny rolled his eyes at his bravado, even though he thought no one was looking.

Suddenly a mouse suddenly came up to them and squeaked.

 _ **"AH! THEY'RE BACK!.**_..'Dash screamed as he ended up running into a wall, causing himself to be dazed in pain.

Danny tried hard not to snicker as he flew back up to the main level of the school since he had a lot of angry school pets to round up, and a bunch of bee's to get rid of before they hurt someone.

"Alright, animal control has arrived..."Danny said as he went to gather them runaway creatures.

He decided not to blast them since he didn't want to risk harming the unusual animals and he knew Sam would never forgive him if he did. So he gathered the school's many animals and managed to get them all in a nearby supply closet, where he doubted they could escape.

He then went to get the angry bee's attention and managed to fly them outside of them school, away from anyone else.

Once he was done, he returned to Casper High, changed forms and saw the many teachers gathering the lab animals who for some reason, weren't angry any more.

"This is so weird..."Danny said.

First that thieving ghost, then Paige comes with her new looks and now all animals hate Dash...

"Just what is going on here?...'Danny asked out loud as his friends came to him.

"I don't know but I think I found something..Danny, remember the first time you fought that creepy ghost from yesterday?...'Tucker asked, and only got a look from his friends.

"Well, I was rechecking the footage of the fight on my PDA I got from that street camera and I noticed something...'Tucker said as he got his friends attention.

He showed a video of the fight, up until the end where Danny captured him, Tucker suddenly reversed the footage and soon paused it.

"There, right there...'Tucker said as he pointed out to the part when Danny caught the jewelry box...and they noticed something fall out of it.

"What is that? Zoom in...'Danny ordered.

Tucker did so and the three teenagers soon saw what looked to be a bracelet fall out of it and land in some bush.

"A bracelet? That must be the one that guy was talking about..."Danny said as he suddenly now beginning to feel like he was getting clues but still missing some.

"There's something else...look here...'Sam said as she pointed to the bracelet.

"The bracelet in this video is the same one Paige is wearing...'Sam whispered.

"What?..."Danny asked in a surprised tone.

"Not only that, but while everyone else was busy running and screaming, she was totally calm on the cafeteria..." Sam said.

"You think she had something to do with what happened to Dash?..."Danny asked.

"Think about it, ghost tries to steal a bracelet and you guys lose it, Paige said she got her charm bracelet recently but she never told us where she got it and she suddenly comes to school as a Paulina copy...call me paranoid, but I think there's a connection..." Sam said as she pointed to Paige who was talking to Missy about something.

She also noticed that the red haired girl looked upset about something, before leaving.

"One things that's certain...something is definitely up with Paige...I know I just met her but I know this behavior is out there. .." Danny said as he watched Paige leave with the A-listers, minus Dash and Paulina.

However before Danny could do anything, he felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around to see that it's Paige's friend Missy.

"Hi Danny...can I talk to you for a moment?..." Missy asked in a worried tone of voice.

Danny nodded as Missy lead him, with Tucker and Sam following out of curiosity.

"Danny, look...I think there is something wrong with Paige…I know you guys have had a bad date and everything but the way she's acting, it isn't normal for Paige…."Missy said in a worried tone.

"Really? What do you think is wrong?..." Danny asked.

"I don't know what, she won't tell me and that's what's freaking me out...Paige and I tell each other everything and whenever something is upsetting her, she always turns to me...she hasn't once mentioned your date until I brought it up and she acted like it didn't bother her...and that's why I know something is up, Paige is sensitive...not only that but look at the kind of clothes she's wearing now, depressed or not, Paige is really conservative, even her swimsuits are modest…"Missy said with her arms waving.

"That's a visual…" Tucker muttered.

"Shut up…." Sam hissed at him to get him to be silent, since this is a serious matter.

"Not only that but her attitude now, Paige is shy but she is also very sweet but now. ..…I don't know what but…but it's like she's become a totally different person…"Missy said in worry.

"What do you mean by that?..." Danny asked, getting more curious by the moment.

"I can't explain it..she's just different...she's acting like some girl who's...snobby...and braggy...and when I tried to ask her if she was still coming over to my house to watch TV with me, she said she had to reschedule since she now had plans with Star and Ashley. ...she's not acting like the Paige that I know at all..."Missy said in a sad voice.

"When exactly did this attitude shift start?... Danny asked in an urgent tone.

"The day after your date..." Missy said, shocking Danny in the process...

"I'm really worried about her…I want to help her but she won't tell me anything…Danny, I know you and Paige didn't have a good date but please talk to her, I'm really scared for her right now…."Missy pleaded to him.

'Don't worry I will…you know, Paige is lucky to have a friend like you to care for her…."Danny said to the red haired girl.

'Paige has been my best friend since the 4th grade…She's always been the kindest, sweetest, most special person I know…I…I want my best friend back…"Missy said looking down.…

"Don't worry, I promise that I'll help out…I'll try and see what I can do to help…" He said to Missy

"Thank you…" Missy said in relief.

However before she left, Sam got her attention.

"Hey Missy, just out of sheer curiosity, do you know where Paige got that charm bracelet of hers? And how long she's had it?..." Sam asked.

"Huh?...She didn't tell me where she got it...but I know that she's had it since Monday, why?..." Missy asked.

"Just curious, thanks. .." Sam said as she watched the girl walk away.

"Monday is the day I first fought that guy...looks like you are right Sam, there is a pattern here and it involves Paige and that charm bracelet. ..come on. .." Danny said as his friends followed him.

Something was happening at Casper High and they were going to find about it, one way or the other...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _The legend of Enchantra_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Fatcatjohn:** Maybe, maybe not,...let's wait and see...

 **Dreams Come True99:** That's alright...glad that you are still enjoying it so far. ..

 **Invader Johnn:** Well Paulina definitely got some ego deflating here but let's wait and see what's coming up next...

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you. Now how's this one?

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	11. The legend of Enchantra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 11:**_ ** _The legend of Enchantra_**

 _With Missy_

Missy had been glad she managed to talk to Danny. She knew that whatever was up with Paige's mood, he was somehow involved with it. Paige has had feelings for him for almost a whole semester and hopefully, she might be more willing to listen to Danny than anyone else...

" _I hope he manages to get through to her..."_ Missy thought as she soon saw Paige gossiping with Star and Ashley, as if they were BFF's or something.

"And I was like " _No way"_ and she was like _"Yes way"_...'Paige said.

"Like, no way!..."Star and Ashley said in union.

"Paige?...'Missy approached, only to get looks from them.

"Sorry girl, but this area is for A-List girls only..."Star said in a snobby tone.

"She's with me...'Paige said almost as an order, making the blonde girl back down.

Paige almost ordered Star and Ashley to give them a moment together.

"Hey Missy, you'll never guess what happened?..."Paige said in an excited tone.

"What?...'Missy asked.

"Star, Ashley and the other girls invited me to join the cheer leading squad...'Page said.

"What? But Paige, try outs were like three months ago..."Missy said in disbelief.

"Well I was showing off some moves and they totally invited me, isn't it great...'Paige said.

"Since when are you interested in cheer leading?...'Missy asked, even more confused.

"Since I am one now...and even better, I'm throwing a party tonight to celebrate...'Paige said.

"What? But Paige, you told me that your parents were going to be gone for a few days to chaperone your brother's three day field trip to the grand canyon..."Missy said in confusion.

"Like _**DUH!**_ What better time for a party...'Paige said like it was no big deal.

Missy saw another red flag there. The Paige she knew never once mentioned an interest in cheer leading, nor would she blatantly take advantage of her parent's trust in her by pulling something so rebellious like an unchaperoned wild teen party...

"Like anyway, it's going to be at six at my house, you are coming right?...'Paige asked.

Missy nodded her head though she was silent.

"Like awesome! Anyway, wear something cute, because this is gonna be the hottest party of the year..." Paige said before leaving with Star and Ashley.

Missy remained there with a silent look on her face. She didn't feel like she was talking to Paige Smith at all...She felt like she was talking to another, totally different person...and she didn't like it.

"What has happened to you Paige?...'Missy asked out loud as she left the area.

She was only going to go to the party in order to keep an eye on her friend. No matter what, she and Paige were all each other had...Sure, they had plenty of minor friends and acquaintances but both girls knew that they were the other's best and closest friend... or they were at least...

The bespectacled redhead decided to get to class and later get ready for the party tonight. ..

No matter what, Paige is her best friend and if her best friend needs her, Missy was going to be there...

* * *

 _Later_

The members of team Phantom had been monitoring Paige and her changes all day and couldn't believe how differently the girl has become. She answered every question in class correctly, snubbed Paulina once more by out doing her cheer routine and was asked out by practically half the guys at school and the girl was completely adoring the attention she was getting.

It made team Phantom even more sure that something ghostly was happening when Dash tried to hit on Paige, who coldly rejected him in front of everybody. Once class let out, they all went to Fenton Works as fast as they could and were gathering research as fast as they could...

"Come on Tucker, have you found anything about potentially cursed jewelry..." Danny pleaded Tucker.

"I'm web searching as fast as I can Danny but you'd be surprise how many legends revolve around that kind of stuff, not to mention I haven't seen Paige's charm bracelet yet...'Tucker said.

"Well there has to be something..."Danny said as he was even checking some of his parent's ghostly legends books, but still found nothing.

 _ **"GUYS! I THINK I FOUND IT!.**_..."Sam said as she was reading the first edition of the Gothic Folklore and creepy urban legends book.

"Really?..."Danny exclaimed as he and Tucker ran to see the book.

"Totally...I knew that I have seen that bracelet before...look...'Sam said as she pointed to a picture which had a beautiful gold charm bracelet with green gem stones...they also the saw the image of a ghoulish looking woman.

"The legend of Enchantra?...'Danny asked in a confused voice.

"According to this, hundreds of years ago roamed the spirit of a woman who goes by the name of Enchantra, with the help of her brother Luca...she was stated to have unbelievable power, as she could make enchantments and summon anything a person could want, she could make a hag look young and beautiful, she could make a weakling into a strong muscleman, she could make cowards have great courage and all sorts of stuff..." Sam read.

"Really?..."Tucker said.

"Yeah...but at a great cost...Enchantra is powerful but her most powerful trait is her charm as she is able to manipulate any of the people whom come across her, she can sense their feelings, weaknesses and most of all their desires, so she makes herself come off as kind and generous, giving people what they think they want...but it always ended badly for them because Enchantra always found a way to make her clients extremely dependent of her power, made them do things they wouldn't normally do, no matter how wrong it was as she was completely influencing them until they were under her complete control...because she gains power from them in the process..." Sam read.

"That doesn't sound good..."Tucker said flatly.

"And look at the brother..." Danny said as he pointed to the image of Enchantra's brother. ..

It was the same ghost from the school and the antique ship, which made this situation a whole lot more creepy. ..

"It says that 200 years ago, Enchantra had been trapped by a group of villagers, lead by a knight who had broken free of her control , they had worked together to trap Enchantra in her own charm bracelet, which is believed to have been the source of her powers...the bracelet was also believed to have been destroyed in the battle, making the world free of her evil curses..." Sam read.

"Looks like history made a mistake...This is the same bracelet that Paige is wearing, she must have somehow found it…"Danny said in a worried tone.

"If my theory is right, Enchantra is the one behind Paige's…transformation…All the stuff she's been doing lately is because of that bracelet..."Sam said.

"The we got to get it away from her, because I have a feeling that Enchantra isn't exactly helping Paige out of the goodness of her heart…" Danny said in a suspicious tone.

Danny suddenly heard the doorbell and sighed. His parents weren't home and Jazz was at some psychologist seminar, so he was home alone.

"Oh, now who could it be?...'Danny muttered under his breath as he went downstairs and Tucker and Sam stayed upstairs.

Once he answered the door, he nearly jumped out of his skins when he saw that it was the newly glamorous Paige Smith, in a seductive pose.

 _ **"PAIGE?!.**_.."Danny exclaimed in surprise at her presence.

"Hi Danny...'Paige said in a coquette kind of tone that made Danny sweat a bit.

"W-What are you doing here?...'Danny asked as he was feeling nervous.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd look you up...can I come in?...'Paige asked in a charming tone.

Danny found himself reluctantly letting Paige into his living room, where the girl proceeded to sit on his couch, crossing her legs in a coquette way, that made Danny a little more nervous. Tucker and Sam remained upstairs, watching the entire scene in silence.

"Um...Paige, not that I'm not happy to see you...but why are you here?...'Danny asked as he chose to keep standing.

"Well, you left school so quick, that I wanted to make sure you got your invitation..." Paige said, flashing her perfectly white smile.

"Invitation?..." Danny questioned.

"To the party I'm having tonight...To celebrate me joining the cheer-leading squad..."Paige said happily.

"Uh...Wow Paige, that's amazing but I thought try outs like a few months ago..." Danny said in a confused tone.

"I know but they made an exception for me when I showed them how good I am...watch...'Paige said as she then went to make a lot of athletic gymnastic moves.

"Can you believe it, she's practically begging for his attention..." Sam grumbled in annoyance.

"Shush..." Tucker shushed her, as he didn't want to give their location and also because he was enjoying this routine Paige did.

"Wow...that's great..."Danny said as he watched Paige successfully make a splits.

However, something even more weird happened, Paige and her bracelet suddenly began to glow a green aura, which made Danny very worried.

"Paige, you're glowing..."Danny said, which Paige just sent him a smile.

"Oh, Danny...You're such a flirt...'Paige giggled as she got up.

"No...I mean literally..."Danny said in an alarmed tone of voice.

Paige glanced at her bracelet and then at him and then a weirdly calm smile came on her face, one which made Danny feel even more nervous.

"I don't know what you are talking about Danny, you probably just saw the aura of my beauty..." Paige asked, trying to look cute and innocent as she did so.

" _Yeah right.._."Danny thought sarcastically only to be forcefully sat on the couch by Paige, who still had that weird look on her face.

"So, will you be at my party, it just won't be the same without you..." Paige asked as she playfully twirled some of her hair, making Danny gulped hard at what was happening here.

" _A_ _hot cheerleader is flirting with me and_ _I_ _can't even enjoy it..."_ Danny thought, feeling his face burn red at Paige's flirtatious behavior.

"I...I dunno Paige, it is a school night and...'Danny started but was still sweating from the look she was giving him.

If it wasn't for the fact that she might be controlled by some dangerous ghost, he probably would have been enjoying this attention.

"If you are worried about running into Dash, you don't have to..he's not invited and neither is Paulina...and my parents are out of town too...it will just be you, me and the rest of our school partying...with you as my dance partner, so what do you say?..." Paige asked as she fluttered her eyelashes, unaware that Sam was digging her nails into the Fenton carpet at the sight of it.

"Wow...Paige...I'm...um...flattered...I really don't know what to say to that..." Danny said as he avoided looking into her eyes, still burning red by her closeness and lack of boundaries.

"Say yes, come on Danny...You're the _cutest_ nice guy at the school and I really want you to be there...I promise that tonight is one that you definitely won't want to miss out on..." Paige said in an sugary sweet tone.

Danny gulped again at how Paige called him " _the cutest nice guy"_ and tried to keep his focus, his nerves and his hormones under control.

"Well, when you put it that way...Sure, I'll come..." Danny said in a false happy voice to please her.

He needed to get the charm bracelet away from Paige and the party was a great way to get close to her without risking suspicions, not to mention that she obviously wasn't going to take _**"no"**_ for an answer with how she's acting.

"Alright...This is great Danny..." Paige said happily before kissing him on the cheek.

 _"Hmm..."_ Danny almost cringed there as his face turned a new shade red and he was feeling all sorts of uncomfortable right now.

It wasn't that he didn't find this new Paige beautiful. ..far from it...It's just that this isn't the real Paige and this somewhat aggressive Paige was making him feel _nervous_ when she did stuff like this. The half ghost boy snapped out of this, as he had pressing matters to attend to.

"The partie's at 6 tonight Danny, and make sure to wear something cute...it's gonna be the biggest party of the school year..." Paige said in a pleased tone.

"That's sound great but...but...but can I bring my friends with me, I'm sure they would hate to miss out on such an awesome party..." Danny asked her, he needed to make sure Tuck and Sam would be there as backup.

"Like sure, totally...the more the merrier..." Paige said as she waved her hand.

"Awesome..." Danny said as he began to show her the door.

"I can't wait for tonight Paige..." Danny said with that fake smile of his to the smitten girl.

"Me either Danny, it's gonna be a night to remember. ..so don't be late..." Paige said in a teasing tone.

"I won't. ..see you tonight..." Danny waited until she was out before quickly slamming the door shut.

The half ghost teen hero was sweating and finally let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He quickly used invisibly and intangibility to look outside and to see Paige leaving.

"Tucker...Sam...code red..." Danny called them to come down.

"Man dude, Paige was on you like Paulina and her fancy french perfume..." Tucker joked.

"Tucker..." Sam scolded before turning to Danny..."What exactly were you thinking Danny?..." Sam asked.

"I'm thinking that we were right. ..Paige was glowing and I know Enchantra's bracelet...it's like it's changing her whole personality, the girl I met in the library got nervous if you raise your voice at her...she is definitely not that...that..." Danny stuttered as he was trying to think of the right word.

"Hot?..." Tucker suggested.

"Shameless?..." Sam said in a bitter tone.

"Aggressive, okay..." Danny said in annoyance at then..." This is serious, and I'm not even sure she even realizes the kind of danger she's in..." He said as he sighed and started grabbing his head.

"I'm also thinking that poor Paige has a giant crush on me...and Danny Phantom has to crush Enchantra before anything bad happens to Paige..." Danny said to him, making Sam raise an eyebrow at that.

"But how exactly are you going to do that?..." Sam asked.

"That's where you guys come in, we're going to the party and wait for the right time to get Paige all alone, where I'll get the bracelet and Enchantra away from her and I'll need you two in case something happens.." Danny said to his team.

"I hope you know what you are doing Danny..."Sam said to her male friend.

"Yeah...Me too...'Danny sighed as he continued to give the details of their plan.

One thing that's certain, it definitely is going to be a party to remember...

* * *

Unknown to them all, someone had been witnessing the entire conflict from a distance that couldn't trigger Danny's ghost sense.

It was Luca, who looked very pleased for some reason...

"So that girl has the charm bracelet...and it seems that Enchantra has found the one..."The creepy ghost said before laughing fiendishly before he disappeared.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _The Party_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** It was bound to happen soon enough...

 **Jasonvoorhes:** Yes, it is...

 **Dreams Come True996:** The reason that there were spiders is because some schools DO have spiders as class pets and lab animals...Also, I'm glad you liked that animals chasing Dash bit...Also, I hope this answered your question about Paige and Missy's friendship...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	12. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 12: The Party**_

 _At Paige's house  
_

The enchanting brunette girl was in the middle of decorating her house for her big party tonight...expect not in the way one usually prepares for a party.

"Okay Enchantra, I need to this place to scream...party of the year...Can you do that?..."Paige asked the ghost in her charm bracelet.

"Of course I can, and I thought you were going to give me a difficult task..."Enchantra said in her serene voice.

"Alright, well first thing's first...I need to change the decor from boring American home to something...hip...'Paige said with interest.

"I'm on it...Combine both the rose charm and the dragon charm and image the kind of party venue you wish..."Enchantra said.

Paige did was she was told, imagined hard the kind of decor she wanted and in about a few minutes, her entire indoor home changed, resembling the kind of place you'd fine in one of those Penthouses in L.A or New York.

"Wow...It's beautiful..."Paige said as she admired the decor.

"I'm glad you are pleased...now what else?...'Enchantra asked.

"Stereo and big screen TV...with Cable..."Paige said as the devices appeared.

"Balloons and streamers..."Paige said as such items also appeared.

"Chips...dip...soda...pizza...and the Vega's buffet style..." Paige said as the food all came.

Paige made more changes and demands as her entire home soon became the entire basis of what a hot party would be like.

"Can you add like a swimming pool and a hot tub? I think it be a nice feature..." Paige asked as she was looking at her back yard, which looked too bland for her party tonight.

"As you wish..."Enchantra said.

Paige held her two charms on the bracelet, imagined hard what she wanted and soon a cool swimming pool appeared, along with a hot tub and her entire backyard was ready for the party as well.

'This place is amazing...It's perfect...'Paige said in a giddy voice as she admired her entire surroundings.

"I am glad that you are pleased..."Enchantra said.

"Thank you Enchantra, it's because of you that tonight I'm finally going to be one of the popular kids and Danny...he's finally going to be mine...'Paige said in a very appreciative tone.

"You are welcome Paige, and don't worry about thanking me, I can sense my power rebuilding and it won't take long, maybe a little more before you have enough power to wield all the charms to release me..." Enchantra said.

Paige remembered her promise, but frowned for a moment. She knew that she had to free Enchantra from her prison since she really helped her, but...Paige never really thought about what she'd do without her.

"I can sense your troubled thoughts child and you need not to worry, since I am so grateful that you will be the one to free me, as an added thank you for helping me, I am going to let you keep everything..."Enchantra said.

"Really?...'Paige asked in an amazed tone.

"Of course...You have done something no one has done for me in over 200 years..."Enchantra said.

"What's that?...'Paige asked.

"Give me a friend...'Enchantra said.

Paige smiled warmly at that, Enchantra really is the best thing that has ever happened to her and she keeps getting better.

"Now come on, let's get you ready for the party...'Enchantra said and Paige went to her room to prepare herself.

For what would no doubt be the night her entire life changes forever!

* * *

 _Later_

 _At the Party_

Danny, Sam and Tucker soon arrived to Paige's home, which was already in full swing for the party. Danny was wearing a new black shirt he had, with a white jacket and black jeans with new white sneakers he had as well. Sam was wearing a Gothic black and purple party dress with black and purple stripped stockings, matching gloves and black boots that really gave her the look that suited her. Tucker on the other hand, was wearing a yellow jacket, a white t shirt underneath and regular jeans and sneakers.

"Wow, check this place out...'Tucker commented as they came inside and saw the whole thing.

Almost everyone in Casper High was here, partying hard like animals and the decor and everything was awesome, like the kind of parties that everyone wished they could go to...

It was simply amazing...

"Looks like Paige has been busy..." Sam said as she knew Paige must have had _"help"_ setting something like this up.

"Speaking of which..."Danny said as he pointed up to see Paige talking to the A-Listers.

However, she noticed their presence and went to greet them...or at least Danny.

"Danny, I'm like so happy that you made it...'Paige said as she outright hugged him, surprising the dark haired boy in the process.

"H-Hi Paige..."Danny said in a nervous way due to her sudden boldness.

"My don't you look so hot in that outfit...speaking of which, what do you think of mine?...'Paige asked as she struck a pose.

She was wearing an altered version of what she wore to school today, expect her skirt was shorter and her naval was exposed, giving her a more... _mature_ look to be honest that nearly made Danny blush in the process...

"You look...wow?..."Danny said, unsure how to actually answer that without coming off as either rude or literal.

"Thanks I know...Come on, let's dance..."Paige said as she grabbed his hand to pull him to the dance floor.

"I'll try and get the bracelet off her, you guys stay on high alert...'Danny whispered to them before Paige yanked him away with her.

"Is it me, or is she getting pushier?...'Sam asked, annoyed by Paige's attitude.

"Look on the bright side...'Tucker said.

'What could be bright about this whole thing?...'Sam asked in a sarcastic tone.

"We finally got invited to a party that Dash and Paulina didn't, and that's going to kill them when they find out...'Tucker said with a smirk.

Sam thought about that and realized that Paulina likely was throwing a tantrum over not being invited to this place, despite having it against Paige's new queen bee persona all day. She could only imagine the blow to her ego when she learns that Sam got invited to her party and not her.

 _"Hmmm..._ Oh never mind that...come on..."Sam said as she and Tucker pretended to start dancing as they kept an eye on Danny and Paige.

* * *

Danny was soon dancing with Paige, who was once again showing off moves he doubted were her own anyway. It was a hip hop song playing, so they both were trying to bust moves while the entire school watched them.

"So how are you liking my party so far Danny?..."Paige asked as she did a graceful twirl.

"It's unbelievable...it's definitely _something_ Paige..."Danny said as he tried to move closer to her.

He needed to nab her bracelet and each time he tried to bust a move, he tried to snag the bracelet but Paige was moving to fast and she was oblivious to his intentions as she continued to dance, pulling off the coolest moves while Danny soon was getting winded when the song ended.

 _"Man, she's a fast one.._.'Danny panted under his breath while the entire crowd was applauding them, much to his surprise.

"That was a cool move Danny, what's it call?..."Paige asked, apparently everyone thought he was just inventing a new dance move.

"Um...I call it _"The grab"..."_ Danny said lamely, while Paige had an interest look on her face.

"Come on everybody, do it...'Paige said as soon she and everyone else began to do " _the grab"_ , much to Danny's confusion as everyone was doing the _"dance"_ move.

" _This is getting crazy, I need to get that charm bracelet..."_ Danny thought in determination as he tried to _"the grab"_ his way into getting Paige's bracelet.

Unfortunately, she was still moving too fast and he missed each time until the song ended.

"Okay..this isn't working..."Danny muttered in annoyance.

Suddenly the music was beginning to become softer and before he knew it, everyone was beginning to slow dance.

"Can I have the next dance Danny?..."Paige asked, fluttering her eyes at him.

Danny nodded as he soon found himself slow dancing with her. He also realized that their classmates were looking at them every once in a while.

"It's this amazing Danny..."Paige said as he twirled her.

"Yeah...sure...'Danny said as he noticed her dancing so closely to him.

He realized that he couldn't just take Paige's bracelet like this, with everyone watching, he needed to get her alone...but how?

"Hey Paige..."Danny said.

"Yes Danny...'Paige said.

"I was wondering...um...there's something I want to talk to you about...but can we be a little _more...private..."_ Danny said the last part in a more flirtatious voice, feeling bad about this manipulation tactic but not having a choice.

It was Paige's safety on the line here...

"Sure, come on...I know where we could go...'Paige said as she took his hand and left the dance floor.

Both truly unaware of the other's intention the entire time.

* * *

 _Upstairs_

Danny was surprised when Paige brought him to her bedroom but he did not question it. He needed to get her alone and now they are. He noticed that Paige's bedroom looked a lot bigger and fancier than he expected...and he had a sinking feelings that it wasn't always like this.

"Care to take a seat Danny..."Paige offered as she was on her loveseat.

The dark haired boy took the seat, and tried hard not to flinch when Paige inched closer to him, with that flirtatious look on her face. He also glanced down to see that she still had her charm bracelet on.

'So Danny...why did you want to get me all alone with you?...'Paige asked in a hot kind of voice.

"I...I just wanted to talk and well, it was kind of crowded downstairs..."Danny said.

"I guess it was...this is so much more...preferable...'Paige said in a cutesy way as she practically latched on to him.

" _I don't like where this is going..."_ Danny thought as his face was blushing red again at Paige's lack of boundaries.

"You're blushing Danny..."Paige giggled, finding this adorable.

"A-Am I?...'Danny stuttered, trying to regain control of his senses.

"Yeah...it's cute...'Paige said, making Danny blush harder.

"I really like you Danny..." Paige said in a sweet tone of voice.

"Why?..." Danny asked, needing to know.

He needed to know why Paige was so fixated on him to the point that she would turn to a ghost for help!

"Why not? Danny, you're not like the other guys at our school...You're nice, thoughtful, sweet, you aren't mean and you don't judge or tease others...You're. _...special..."_ Paige said in what sounded very sincere.

"You really think that. .." Danny said.

Although he was more concern with what Paige said first about their classmates not being as nice as him, sure some of them could be mean, but he knew that there were a lot of them that were nice...

"Yes I do...I really like you a lot and I want you to be my boyfriend..."Paige said in a different, more flirtatious tone and Danny soon realized how dangerously close she is to him now...and the kind of look she had in her eye now.

It was making him nervous again, along with what she just said about wanting to date him...

"Paige...I'm. ..I'm. ..speechless..." Danny said as he scooted to the end of the love seat as Paige moved closer and closer.

"I...I...I don't know what to say..." Danny said as he found himself being almost trapped in an embrace with the enchanted brunette.

"Well...say yes.. _cutie..."_ Paige said as Danny gulped as he realized she was now sitting on his _lap_ of all things now.

" _Stay calm Danny...focus...just...just get that stupid charm bracelet off..."_ Danny thought as he regain control of his senses, however just in time to see Paige try to take things a step further.

Paige looked into his eyes before leaning forward, puckering her lips to him which made Danny flinch, he quickly glanced at her bracelet and made his move. However the second he touched it, he felt a powerful zap happen.

" _ **AH! ..."**_ Danny screamed in pain as he grabbed his hand, unable to believe this.

He then looked back to Paige, who was no longer making kissy faces at him...if anything...she looked angry now. The brunette girl glanced at her bracelet and then at the boy that she liked and Danny was getting more nervous now, but not for the previous reasons.

"So you know...'Paige said in a low voice, all of her flirtatiousness is gone now.

Danny gulped, he was really, really not liking where this is going now.

* * *

 _Back on the dance floor_

Sam and Tucker had lost both Danny and Paige once the slow dancing started and they were searching for them...or rather, Sam was busy searching while Tucker was eating at the buffet.

"Tucker...we need to find Danny...he could be in trouble...'Sam scolded as she slapped the mini hotdogs from his hand.

"Calm down Sam, Danny is a tough guy, even if there is a ghost involved, I doubt Paige will do something he can't handle...'Tucker said to the goth.

"Are you serious?..."They heard a nearby guy talk with his friend.

"Totally, I saw Danny and Paige walk upstairs into a room all alone...and they have been there for a while..."His friend whispered to him, the other looking in amazement.

"Wow..lucky dog..." His friend said in an almost jealous kind of way.

Tucker and Sam's jaw dropped when they heard that and they both found themselves running upstairs.

"Danny is with Paige, trying to get the bracelet off her..." Tucker said as they found running up the stairs.

"We got to get there before trouble starts..." Sam said.

"You think Danny really is in trouble now?...'Tucker said.

"If he's not..then he's _going_ to be...'Sam said in an almost angry kind of way.

Tucker gulped at that, it was obvious that he better be right about that, if not, Paige wasn't the only one who would be in trouble now...

* * *

 _Back with Danny and Paige_

The dark haired boy and Paige were having a verbal face off after Danny had refused her advances...

"Paige, I'm sorry but this is for your own good... that ghost is using you…making you do things that you wouldn't do...I known about Enchantra and she is dangerous and you need to take that bracelet off before she ends up hurting you..."Danny pleaded to her.

Paige was silent, before she started chuckling, which made Danny very unnerved the more by her laughing.

"Oh Danny, it's really sweet that you are worried about me, but I'll have you know that Enchantra is totally harmless and I'm the one in complete control here...'Paige said as she still had her bracelet away from him.

"No you aren't...Paige, you have been acting differently ever since you got that bracelet..." Danny said.

"I know...and I love it...before this bracelet I was an average nobody and now look at me, a popular, hot cheerleader who soon will take Paulina's place in both the squad and the A-Listers..." Paige said in a dark voice.

"What do you mean?...'Danny asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Danny…with this charm bracelet…I can _do_ anything… I can _be_ anything…It's not just about beating Pauline today…Heck, I can take over the A-Listers and be the new queen of the school…prom queen, home coming queen, class valedictorian and that's only the beginning...later it will be college sorority queen and then anything else I want...And once I'm the new school queen, I'll be needing a king…what do you say…." Paige said in that strange look on her face.

Danny blinked at what Paige was suggesting and he wanted no part of that...

"I'm sorry Paige but I _don't_ date girls who aren't themselves...'Danny said.

Unfortunately for him, he soon found himself being hoisted up by a now enraged looking Paige, and Danny was very much worried for _HIS OWN_ safety right about now.

" _ **WHY ARE YOU STILL RESISTING ME?!.**_.."Paige yelled as she flung him across the room.

 _ **"Ow...'**_ Danny grumbled, only to snap out of it when he found himself on the ground with Paige, literally hovering over him angrily, glowing green the entire time.

"I teamed up with Enchantra...I protected you from Dash, I made myself beautiful and popular for you...and you are _STILL_ not into me...What the _heck_ does a girl have to do to get your attention.?...'Paige yelled in anger.

"Dash?...Wait, you're the one who sent those wild animals after him?..."Danny asked, and he now knew his data was confirmed.

"And got him detention when I made him break Lancer's car window...I did it because I care about you and I couldn't stand that violent brute hurting a hair on your head...'Paige said, her voice now having a ghostly echo now..and a little pain too.

"Paige, please listen to me..my family knows about ghosts and Enchantra is bad news, she's turning you into something you are not!..." Danny warned her once more.

However the ghostly Paige actually looked more upset and angry when he said that..

"How on earth do _you_ know what I'm like…before the assignment you didn't even notice that I was even alive! And I mess up one date and you wouldn't give me another chance…."Paige yelled, the hurt feelings being very clear now.

Danny blinked as he realized the real source of Paige's misery and he looked down in shame…He knew Paige liked him and he knew she just made some mistakes, but it's obvious his rejecting her, hurt her way more than even he realized...

It made him feel bad about the whole thing...

"I know…and I'm sorry Paige…I should have made a better effort to get to know you and I'm sorry I hurt your feelings but Paige, how can I get to know you when your acting like someone you're not..."Danny said, Paige was silent but he knew that she was listening.

"Maybe our first date wasn't perfect...but that doesn't mean I want you to completely change who you are Paige, I actually did like talking to you and getting to know, you...before the _chaos_ started..." Danny muttered the last part.

He soon saw the furious look on Paige's face, soften somewhat, he knew that she was listening to him...

"But don't you think I look _better_ like this?..." Paige asked in an insecure way.

"There was nothing wrong with how you looked _before,_ please Paige,...I want that sweet girl I worked with at the library who really helped me out…please, just take off the bracelet and let me help you…"Danny said in the most sincere way possible, meaning every word that he said.

He saw the look on Paige's face, her looking deeply confused before she nodded slowly and Danny smiled when she saw her reach to take her bracelet off...

However, before she could, the bracelet began to glow again and this time the aura surrounded Paige once more, causing her to scream.

" _ **AH!..."**_ Paige screamed as she glow surrounded her and her eyes became red.

"Paige..." Danny yelled in horror at what he was seeing and his ghost sense went off.

Then he saw the ghost in the charm bracelet, a ghoulish looking woman with pale skin, dark hair and red eyes... It's Enchantra, who finally appeared, although he noticed that her tail was still connected to the bracelet, and she was laughing all crazy like too.

"Oh no..." Danny said in dread.

"Nice try cutie but I don't think so…" Enchantra said smugly to him and Danny gritted his teeth.

"Enchantra..." Danny growled at the sight of her.

"Cute and knows how to do his homework...I can understand why Paige wants you...'Enchantra said in a mocking way, which irked Danny to no end.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want with Paige?...'Danny demanded, keeping his guard up in case she does anything.

" Didn't you know? We became good friends and made a deal...Paige helps release me and I help give her what she wants...beauty, popularity...and love...'Enchantra said.

"Give it up Enchantra, I know all about the kind of _"help"_ you give people and Paige doesn't need it, so back away from her and I won't have to kick your butt...'Danny shouted at her but the female ghost just laughed.

"Oh please...I've waited over 200 years for my freedom and I finally found the right weakling to do it for me..and I'm not letting you ruin that..." Enchantra said to the ghost boy.

Danny's eyes glowed green and he was about to blast her only for Enchantra to begin to levitate him from the ground.

' _ **WHOAH.**_.HEY!...'Danny shouted as Enchantra came closer to examine him.

"I will say this...you are the most stubborn boy I ever had to work with, but I've never backed away from a challenge...'Enchantra said before dropping Danny to the ground.

Danny groaned in pain, until realization suddenly hit him...

"You're _still_ able to use your powers? Even when still being connected to the bracelet?…." Danny said in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course...'Enchantra said in a smug tone.

"Wait…Paige was wearing the bracelet on our date…." Danny muttered until he remembered the strange occurrences, like all the bad luck that happened to Dash recently.

That's when the truth hit him like a ton of bricks!

 _ **"Y** **OU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS BEHIND ALL OF THE BAD LUCK DURING OUR DATE**_! You're the one who _**made**_ Paige miserable enough to go along with this madness..."Danny yelled at her in an accusatory tone.

"Well, technically, I just made her spill the water, the rest was her own clumsiness…but hey…It did lead to quite a show…" Enchantra chuckled while Danny growled at her.

"You're not going to get away with this...'Danny yelled at him.

"Silly boy, I already have...Paige has been using my power for days and I am close to my freedom now..."Enchantra said.

"What are you talking about?...'Danny asked, not liking the sound of this...

"The more Paige uses the charm bracelet, the more my power increases, as well as my influence over her….just a little more and I will have my freedom…and another pawn…I've actually have grown pretty fond of Paige…she's my favorite kind of person…weak willed, malleable and very easy to influence...'Enchantra said as she mocking patted the still frozen Paige as if she were her pet.

It made Danny _furious!_

"You get away from her..."Danny shouted as he was about to change forms, only for Enchantra to suddenly grab him.

"I wouldn't do that _Romeo,_ I sensed a ghostly aura to you since the moment I met you and I don't think you want Paige to know about that...also just to let you know, she is still fully aware of her surroundings..she just doesn't care anymore...'Enchantra said and Danny gasped.

So it seems Enchantra knew about him, or at least sensed his powers but he wasn't going to admit to anything.

"I don't know what your talking about...'Danny lied.

"Whatever...I don't really care actually...All I do care is that Paige gets what she wants, which is you...once that's done, I will be free...'Enchantra said.

"You can't _force_ me to be with Paige and I won't let you keep using her...'Danny shouted.

"You make it sound like you have a _choice_ boy, you don't get it do it...My charms are capable of doing _anything..._ including make a person fall in love...'Enchantra said.

 _ **"WHAT**_?...'Danny shouted, not liking the sound of this.

"Yes boy, I didn't want it to come to this but you left me no choice, all Paige has to do is use the power of the heart charm and with just one kiss, Paige will finally have the boyfriend she so desperately wants...'Enchantra said before laughing.

Danny paled, not liking this development at all..

"So pucker up for your kiss, _Romeo…."_ Enchantra laughed before going back inside the bracelet.

Paige glowed once more, her eyes were still red but her expression soon turned into a malicious smile, one that made Danny very, VERY nervous now.

"P-Paige...don't...don't look at me that way...'Danny said as he began to back away from her, who kept coming forward.

"Don't be so shy Danny…I don't bite…" Paige said in a voice that made a chill run down his spine...He also noted that it sounded a lot like Enchantra's voice too now.

"Why do I have trouble believing you…" Danny said as he tried to make it for the door, only for a large hand to grab him, he soon saw Paige touching her dragon charm and now he was in her giant fist.

"I'm not going to let you slip away from my fingers again...'Enchantra-Paige said in her chilling voice.

"Oh man...'Danny said, needing to find a way to get out of this.

Just then, the door opened to reveal Tucker and Sam, both holding they're weapons. They now saw the the very ghostly like Paige with Danny in her giant fist.

"Get your hands off of him...'Sam shouted as she used the Fenton wrist ray, zapping the hand.

 _ **"AH!.**_..'Paige screamed in pain.

"Guys, careful...Enchantra's controlling her but Paige is still aware of her surroundings...she just can't control herself..." Danny said as he ran to them, not wanting them to hurt Paige.

Soon Enchantra-Paige got up, her eyes glowing red and growling in fury as her eyes landed on Sam Manson, a look of hate visible on her face.

" ** _I...WILL...NOT...LET...YOU...TAKE...HIM...FROM...ME...AGAIN._**.."Paige yelled as she touched her dragon charm and the beautiful girl soon began to transformed, she became bigger, stronger and most powerful thanks to get anger. She soon began to turn green all together and she was glowing the more she got bigger until she was over 10 feet tall...

"Oh man...'Sam said in worry at what she was seeing.

"Not good..."Danny said as he saw glamour Paige turn into ghostly Paige.

Now how was he going to deal with _**THIS?!**_

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _Danny vs Enchantra_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Wiseguy2415:** Guess we'll have to wait and see how this battle turns out first...

 **Invader Johnny:** You got that right IJ...

 **61394:** Very well said my friend...

 **Dreams Come True996:** I wonder how you like Danny's outfit here...Also Yes, I have seen that show and I never considered it but I guess Paige's insecurity can be like Sharon's but that's all so far...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	13. Danny vs Enchantra

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 13: Danny vs Enchantra**_

 _Previously_

 _"_ _ **I...WILL...NOT...LET...YOU...TAKE...HIM...FROM...ME...AGAIN.**_ _.."Paige yelled as she touched her dragon charm and the beautiful girl soon began to transformed, she became bigger, stronger and most powerful thanks to get anger. She soon began to turn green all together and she was glowing the more she got bigger until she was over 10 feet tall..._

 _"Oh man...'Sam said in worry at what she was seeing._

 _"Not good..."Danny said as he saw glamour Paige turn into ghostly Paige._

 _Now how was he going to deal with_ _ **THIS?!**_

* * *

The members of Team Phantom stared in horror at Ghostly Paige who was looking at them menacingly, she raised her fist and was about to hit Sam.

"No!...'Danny said as he pushed Sam out of the way, making Paige hit the floor instead.

And she is most definitely _**NOT** _amused!

"Why do you always have to chose _**her?**_...'Ghostly Paige yelled in fury and stomped her foot in outrage.

Unfortunately, the weight of her size and blow from her attack made the floor weakened and the 4 teenagers saw the cracks and could predict where this was heading.

"Oh no..."Sam said before the floor finally gave way.

 _ **"AHHH**_!...'All three of them screamed.

The members of team Phantom soon fell to the next level, where the entire party had been oblivious of this chaos until now.

* * *

 _A few moments ago  
_

Paulina Sanchez and Dash Baxter had arrived to the party, both angry over the fact that they weren't invited and not standing for it.

"I can't believe that little wanna-be had a party and didn't even invite me...'Paulina grumbled angrily as she entered the scene.

"I can't believe she turned me down earlier...I mean look at me...'Dash said, showing off his good looks.

"Well she can't stop me from being here, I'm the queen of the A-Listers and the head of the cheer leading squad and she needs to understand the order...'Paulina said as they made it to the dance floor.

However, before they could actually do some danging, the entire area heard some kind of ruckus happening upstairs, as well as some screaming.

 _ **"AHHH!...'**_ Was heard as the sealing above gave away.

Paulina blinked as she felt someone land on top of her, knocking her to the ground, while two other figures landed on a nearby bugget table and the sofa.

 _ **"MANSON?**_...'Paulina shouted in outrage at who used her as a landing pad.

 _ **"Ow**_..."Sam groaned in pain.

"What are you losers doing here?...'Dash demanded, insulted that three losers had been invited to the party and he wasn't.

However, before they could do anything about it, the gargantuan ghost Paige finally arrived to the scene, but her eyes landed on the two party crashers.

 _ **"NO ONE COMES HERE WITHOUT AN INVITATION.**_..'She roared, causing the entire party guests to scream.

 _ **"GHOST! RUN!**_...'Dash shouted as he tried to avoid getting blasted to bits by her, and he and Paulina barely managed to get out of there.

The ghostly Paige's outburst caused everybody to start running out screaming as Paige continued her rampage.

 _"Ow_...My head...'Danny groaned, until he regained his senses and saw Paige's rampage.

He needed to find a place to change forms without her seeing him. The halfa boy quickly realized that he had landed on a buffet table and smirked when he got an idea. He quickly hid under it.

Ghostly Paige soon saw that her entire party area was now deserted and then turned her sights to Danny, whom she knew didn't run out the door like all the others. She knew he was still around here somewhere. So the ghostly-powered girl soon began to shirk back to average size, but she was still green and glowing.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Danny?...You should know that playing hard to get just makes me want you more..." Ghostly Paige said as she searched around for the object of her desire, whom she was one kiss away from having for all time.

"Come on Danny, you should now that there is no running from destiny..."Paige said as she approached the buffet table he had landed on but was surprised that he wasn't on or hiding under it.

"Where are you? _**WHERE?**_..."Paige shouted.

"I'm sorry but Danny Fenton is not here, may I take a message?...'Paige turned around to see the ghost boy Danny Phantom behind her with a cocky look on his face.

"Beat it Phantom, this has nothing to do with you...'Ghostly Paige shouted at him, her eyes glowing even more red now.

'Actually it does, I have some business with Enchantra, so hand over the bracelet...I don't want to have to hurt you..."Danny Phantom said, only to be met with a blast from Enchantra-Paige.

The two ghosts then engaged in a brawl which soon had Danny trying to lead Ghost-Paige out of the house into a more safe area in order to find away to get the bracelet off of her. They had both been unaware that someone had been watching the fight from the safety of upstairs, the only person who didn't run out screaming when they saw ghostly girl.

"Paige...'Missy said in a horrified voice as she saw what became of her best friend.

* * *

 _Back to the battle_

Danny had been avoiding each and everyone one of Paige's blows, but she was absolutely peeved off right now.

"Paige, I'm actually trying to help you..." Danny shouted, as he avoided another blast from the enraged girl.

"As if! I only need Enchantra's help..."Paige screamed before sending another blast.

"She's getting worse...'Danny whispered in horror, as he tried to figure something out.

Unfortunately, Enchantra has different plans.

 _ **"PAIGE! PAIGE! STOP IT**_!..."Enchantra screamed.

"What is it Enchantra?...'Paige asked to her bracelet and Danny wondered where this is going.

"Why are you attacking your man? I thought you wanted to kiss him...'Enchantra said and Danny gasped in horror.

"What are you talking about? I want Danny _Fenton,_ not Danny _Phantom..."_ Paige said.

"Sweetie...He IS Danny Phantom...'Enchantra said.

 _ **"NO! SHE'S LYING! I'M JUST A TYPICAL GHOSTLY SUPERHERO!**_..."Danny shouted, unable to believe that Enchantra was revealing his identity to Paige.

"Use the dragon charm Paige, it can help show you the truth...'Enchantra ordered.

Paige ended up doing just that and a blue light appeared and Danny began to scream as he felt himself being forced back into his human form. Once done, he was horrified that he was human again and tried to change back but couldn't.

"Oh no...'Danny said in dread as he realized that ghost Paige was looking at him with fascination.

"So you are a ghost Danny?...I always knew you were special...just like how I'm special now..."Ghost Paige said with a smirk.

"Now we can be special together..."She said as she approached him.

"Not happening...'Danny shouted as he began running for his life right now with ghost Paige flying after him. All the while, Danny activated the Fenton Phones to contact his friends.

"Guys! Code Red...Enchantra told Paige about my powers and I don't have powers now...She's after me..."Danny shouted into the device as he tried running even faster.

 **"What?** _We're on our way Danny..."_ Sam said on the other end.

"You can't get away from me Danny...'Paige said as she suddenly used the dragon charm and created about 10 duplicates of her self, which Danny saw.

"Oh man, she can make _10_ and I had to train months just for 4, that's _so_ not fair...'Danny shouted, before continuing to run.

"Also, this is so _**NOT**_ what I meant when I said I wanted a bunch of girls chasing me..."Danny muttered as he tried to run and find a place to hide until his powers came back.

Only for 3 versions of Paige to appear before him, blocking his path.

"Aw, don't be so shy Danny baby...'Paige 1 said.

"We won't hurt you, cutie...'Paige 2 said as they had him backing away.

Unfortunately the rest of the versions of Paige soon had him trapped in a circle, where they closed in on him. Danny soon found himself being grabbed by the 4 copies of Paige and he couldn't break free while the others stand by watching with smirks.

 _ **"LET ME GO!.**_.."Danny shouted as he struggled to break free but the Paige's were too strong.

"Why would I let you go, now that I finally have you all to my self...'The original Paige said as she approached while her copies held the boy captive.

"Hold him steady girl, I need to do some freshen up..."Paige said as she made a mirror and make up appear and started applying some lipstick.

Danny struggled to break free more but he couldn't, he was forced to watch Paige taunt him with the inevitable as she applied her lipstick on.

"Danny sweetie, thank you for waiting...'Paige said as she made the make up disappear.

"I am _**NOT** _waiting...I'm stuck here...'Danny shouted in anger.

Paige soon approached him, grabbed him by the chin and leaned closer to kiss him and Danny was struggling hard to avoid the kiss only for Paige to grab his place to keep him from moving. However, before their lips could meet, the heard some blasts and turned to see Sam and Tucker on the Fenton ATV.

 _ **"WHAT THE HECK?**_...'Main Paige shouted as she soon saw those two blasting her copies away and before long, Danny had broken free and hopped on the Fenton ATV with Sam while Paige chased after them.

"Thanks guys, you made it in the nick of time...'Danny said in relief.

"You can thank us by telling us how to stop her..."Tucker said as he pointed up to see Paige flying after them with an enraged look on her face.

She sent another blast, slashing the ATV's tires in the process...

 _ **"AHHH**_..."The three teenagers shouted as they tried hard to avoid crashing.

The trio had hopped off the vehicle before it crashed into a nearby wall, but it wasn't exactly a smooth landing.

 _ **"OUCH.**_ .." Danny hissed in pain as he hit his head and was now very dizzy, as we're his friends.

He was so out of it, he didn't even sense that ghost Paige was now approaching him.

"Oh poor baby, don't worry...Paige will make you all better in a moment..." Paige said as she got closer and closer to the object of her desire.

 _ **"PAIGE! STOP IT..**_."Another voice called.

They all turned around to see Paige's friend Missy approach the scene, with a scared and angry look on her face.

"Missy?...'Paige questioned out loud.

"Paige, I heard the talk between you and Danny...I know about that bracelet and I know it's the reason your changing...'Missy said.

"Missy, I'm busy...can't this wait until later?..." Paige said as she tried to reach for the still weakened Danny but Missy would have none of it.

 _ **"NO! IT CAN'T.**_...'Missy yelled as she pulled her arm away.

"You need help and I'm gonna give it to you whether you want it or not...Now come on..."Missy said as she tried to pull the bracelet off of Paige who was putting up a fight.

"Missy stop it! You don't understand..."Paige shouted in anger as she tried to push her off, but she was stubborn.

"I understand that this bracelet is turning you into something you are not! And I won't stand by and watch you become this...creature...'Missy shouted as she finally touched the bracelet.

Only for it to zap her and sent Paige flying away.

 _ **"AHHH**_!..."Missy shouted as she was rendered unconscious and fell to the ground, all beat up from the shock. Paige had seen this...She had been so busy struggling but the moment she heard Missy's scream...

Something happened to her...Her eyes stopped being completely red and she was now more aware...

"Huh?..."Paige said as she looked at her surroundings.

She soon saw Missy lying on the ground unconscious and not moving, and it made the ghostly girl stop what she was doing.

"Missy?... _ **MISSY!**_..." Paige whispered in horror as she tried to get to her, only for Enchanted bracelet to keep her in place.

"Where are you going Paige, Danny is this way..." Enchantra said as she tried to pull Paige to the direction of Danny, who was still struggling on the ground.

"Missy's hurt...I need to help her..."Paige said, only for her bracelet to refuse to move.

"That can wait later...First you need to kiss your one true love..." Enchantra tried to encourage the brunette girl.

Paige felt that temptations she's been feeling all day multiply...but she soon saw her unconscious friend and shook her head.

"No...it can't wait..."Paige said, and she frowned once she felt like she was getting out of a fog and seeing clearly.

"Will you relax, it's not like Molly over here is going anywhere and Danny is going to get up again..."Enchantra said.

Paige frowned hard and that and grit her teeth at what she said.

Didn't she care at all that Missy was hurt?!

"Her name is _MISSY!..."_ Paige shouted as she tried to reach to take off her bracelet but Enchantra was having none of it.

"What are you doing?..."Enchantra demanded.

"Taking you off and then I'm going to help my friend..."Paige said, but Enchantra was fighting to regain control of her.

"You ungrateful little brat! I've given you everything you wanted..."Enchantra shouted.

Paige was so angry now...Her friend was hurt, she ended up attacking her crush and his friends...and this ghost didn't care at all about that...she really has been using her. She wasn't her friend, she has just been using her all along, not caring about how many people she had to hurt...

Well, Paige was through with this...

"No...You've given me everything YOU said that I wanted...what I want now is...to take this bracelet _off.._."Paige said as she tried to continue.

"You little idiot! Without me, you'll just go back to being that worthless little nobody...I made you beautiful and popular..."Enchantra yelled.

"No...You made me into a different person...a person I realize that... ** _I DON'T WANT TO BE_**..."Paige screamed as she continued to struggle.

"Give me back control of my body. .." Paige shouted as she tried to reach for the bracelet to take it off, but Enchantra would not allow it.

"Never...If you won't cooperate willingly, I'll have to do things the hard way..." Enchantra said angrily...

Soon Paige and Enchantra began to fight for dominance and Paige was not going to be under her influence anymore.

Danny regained his senses and soon saw Paige trying to take the bracelet off but struggling, obviously having snapped out of her the mind control. He also noticed that she was having trouble getting it off...Tucker and Sam also came to and saw what was happening with Paige now.

"Please...please help me...you guys got to take this bracelet _**off**_ of me! _ **IT'S TURNING ME IN TO A MONSTER!..**_."Paige begged the members of team Phantom whom nodded.

Danny, Sam and Tucker soon ran and tried hard to help Paige take the bracelet off.

"All together on three...1...2...3..." Danny ordered as they all pulled hard and finally managed to get the bracelet off, making it fall to the ground...As well as rendering Paige unconscious, but she was still in her transformed state.

"We did it..." Tucker said.

"Don't be so sure...the bracelet..." Sam reminded them.

"I got it..." Danny said as he picked it up... Now to destroy this thing..." He said but before he could do anything, his ghost sense activated.

Luca, the ghostly the if appeared and swiped the bracelet out of his hands.

"You again..." Danny shouted in fury.

"Finally!..."Luca shouted as he placed the bracelet o m his wrist and grinned menacingly at them.

"Tell your friend thanks for her help but I can take it from here, my sister needs either a host or me to set her free..." Luca said as he began to do a summoning.

Danny stood in horror as he and his friends witness Enchantra appear, laughing like a maniac.

"Thank you brother dear...I was almost worried there..." Enchantra said with a smirk.

She then turned to Team Phantom with a sadistic gleam in her eyes.

"Thanks to my brothers help, I no longer need that little brat...or you...so..." Enchantra began to glow and soon grew to the size of a giant.

It was obvious that she was going to try and destroy them for interfering with her plans and Danny is still without his powers. ..

"Now what do we do?..." Danny begged.

"We have to destroy the bracelet...it's the source of all of Enchantra's powers...without it, she's toast..."Sam said.

"But how? I'm still without my powers..." Danny said.

"I believe the Fenton wrist ray might work..." Tucker said and the team nodded.

"No one can stop me now! NO ONE!..." Enchantra shouted as she began to grow and grow while her brother looked on with a sadistic look on his face.

"Soon this town. ..and all the power will be ours..." Luca shouted.

"Not happening..I only have one shot at this..." Danny said as he carefully aimed the bracelet while Enchantra was distracted by her own marveling on her powers...

Danny, Tucker and Sam all aimed the devices and sent the blast simulations, they all hit the bracelet at the same time, making it force off Enchantra's wrist.

"What? No?..." Enchantra shouted as she felt her bracelet and her power leave her, she watched him horror as her bracelet fell to the ground, right in front of Danny.

"Yes!..." Danny shouted as he blasted it again, finally destroying the bracelet and once that was one, a big flash of light appeared as they noticed that Enchantra returned to her original size and they soon watched Paige transform back to her ordinarily self, and Danny was now once again in his ghost form. ..they also saw all the destruction caused in the fight disappear as well.

"My bracelet?! My powers?! No..." Enchantra screamed as she tried to flee only for Danny Phantom to block her path.

"I don't think so..." Danny said as he pulled out the thermos and began to suck her inside.

"No! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS..."Enchantra screamed as she was finally sucked inside.

"One down...now for the brother. .." Danny said as he turned his attention to Luca who growled.

"You pest!..." He tried to attack Danny, who easily dodged him and used his ice powers to freeze him to the spot.

"What? No..." Luca shouted as Danny used this opportunity to suck them inside.

"We did it..." Tucker said in pleased.

"I'm glad that it's finally over..." Sam said in relief.

"I actually don't think so..." Danny said as he pointed to Missy who was beginning to come to her senses.

"You guys take care of these two...I'll try to tie up some lose ends here..." Danny said to his friends who nodded.

Danny Phantom soon checked on Missy who finally came too. He explained to her what happened with Paige and Enchantra and how the ghost was now gone and her friend is now back to normal.

"Where's Paige? ..." Missy asked.

"Over there...don't worry, she's going to be fine..." Danny said as Missy went to check on Paige who was now back to normal and finally coming too.

"Paige...Paige..." Missy said as she watched her friend finally open her eyes.

"What happened? Where am I?..." Paige questioned as she regained her senses.

"Paige. .." Missy said, getting her attention.

"Missy?..." Paige said as she looked at her best friend.

Once she did, she saw the scratches and bruises on Missy and recalled about Enchantra...the end result was Paige tearing up and crying as she pulled Missy into a hug, crying and pleading for her forgiveness...

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." Paige cried over and over again, guilt of her actions consuming her.

Missy just gave her an understanding smile as she continued to comfort her best friend who was finally back to normal. D

"Its alright Paige...everything is alright again..." Missy said as she continued to hug the crying girl.

Danny watched this with a small smile, happy that Enchantra's dark influence over her was finally gone and Paige is back to her normal, sweet self once again.

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _Back to normal_**

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Jasonvoorhes:** You can say that again.

 **Invader Johnny:** You hoped right... :)

 **Danifan3000:** Looks like it's C) Paige regaining her senses and helping turn on Enchantra...

 **The Reviewer:** That's alright, I'm glad you're enjoying the fic so far...

 **61394:** As shown here, he's bad and he's Enchantra's brother and minion...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	14. Back to normal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 14: Back to normal**_

Once Paige had stopped crying, Danny calmly explained to her that Enchantra's bracelet was now destroyed and Enchantra was gone now and won't be bothering her anymore. However, Paige was only looking at her feet, still unable to believe the extent of her actions these last few days...

"I can't believe I did all of those things...I mean...I...I knew what was going on...and I thought I wanted to...but now... but...oh, what have I done?..." Paige said in a shame filled voice, unable to believe she nearly hurt so many people.

"Hey...don't beat yourself over it...Enchantra was the one who was making you act crazy, so don't feel to bad...'Danny said in a gentle voice to the crying girl.

"He's right Paige, I'm just glad that you are safe now...'Missy said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"So...you don't remember anything. ..about being under Enchantra's influence?..." Danny asked in an almost hopeful voice.

He needed to be sure that Paige didn't remember his secret, since he was positive Missy didn't know, but he had to be sure his secret is still a secret.

"It's all a blur. ..It's remember some parts. ..about Enchantra telling me to do some stuff...but then...The last thing I remember was being with Danny Fenton at the party and then...it's all a huge blank..."Paige said as she gripped her head in pain.

Danny sighed in relief, it was obvious that Paige didn't remember the fight and most of all, she didn't remember his secret identity.

Good...That was one less complication for him to face now...

"It's alright...thankfully you are back to normal now...'Danny said.

Paige however, suddenly flinched, as if she remembered something very dire just now...

"Where's Danny Fenton? Is he alright? I didn't hurt him when I went crazy did I?..." Paige asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I know that he's alright now...'Danny Phantom said, however he soon saw Paige's relief look turn sad.

"Oh Danny...I can't believe I nearly...Oh! How the heck am I suppose to face him at school tomorrow? I'll be lucky that he doesn't call the cops on me after what I put him through...'Paige said as she covered her face in shame and sadness, before beginning to cry again.

It made Danny feel bad for her, since he knew that she wasn't in control and didn't mean to hurt him tonight...

'Don't worry...Danny's fine...You...You really like him don't you?...'Danny asked as Paige nodded in a sincere way.

"It doesn't matter now...I really blew it this time..."Paige said before hugging her knees while Missy continued to comfort her.

Danny saw this and felt sorry for her. He knew now that none of this was really Paige's fault, just Enchantra's who had used her as a pawn and a potential host and basically took complete control of her, making do and act in a way that was not of her own choice.

He knew that she was just another victim of Enchantra, and he also knew that she's been through enough as it is...

'Well...If you want, I could have a talk with him...Danny Fenton, I mean...I could explain to him what really happened...that you were just being possessed by a ghost, I can tell him all about Enchantra's influence over you and I'm sure he'll forgive you..."He said looking down.

Paige and Missy looked surprised when he said that. Danny was the son of Ghost Hunters and the ghost kid was willing to risk himself to explain everything on her behalf?

"You mean it?...'She asked in an almost hopeful kind of way.

"I mean...yeah...I mean, I don't think it's fair for you to be punished when all you really did was trust the wrong kind of person...'He said in a sincere way that nearly made Paige cry again.

"Thank you...'Paige said in a stunned and almost grateful kind of way as she tried hard not to cry tears of joy now.

"Just promise me that you won't get involved with any more ghosts...If you ever come across another trinket with ghostly powers, you'll stay far away from it...'He said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry, I've had enough ghosts for one lifetime...Um...no offense...'She said quickly as she realized who she was talking too.

"It's alright...I know what you mean..."Danny said with a chuckle.

"What about my classmates, how am I suppose to explain this to them?...'Paige asked, wondering how she would handle all the questions she would be facing at school tomorrow.

"Just tell them you were possessed by a ghost and Danny Phantom saved you, it's already happened to a few students by this point, it's not that hard to believe anymore..." He suggested.

Paige thought about it and realized he had a point, she could just tell the truth without going into to many details. He was right that a lot of their classmates have had a run in with ghosts at least once, so they have no reason to doubt anything she says.

'Anyway girls...I need to be off, take care and Paige..."Danny started.

"Yes?...'The brunette girl questioned, wondering what he was going to say now.

"Glad to have you back to normal..."Danny said before giving her a wink, before flying off.

Both Missy and Paige looked surprised by what he just did and confused.

"I wondered why he acted like that..." Paige asked, confused by the ghost boys behavior.

She also felt strange when he had spoken to her, since she felt she was missing an important detail about this adventure but didn't know what it was anymore...It was really weird...

"He's probably just happy that the bad guy is gone and you are safe, he is after all a superhero...'Missy suggested.

Paige considered her point and decided that it made as much sense as everything else that has happened these last few days...

"Now come on, let's get you home..."Missy said as she helped escort Paige to her home.

* * *

 _At Paige's house_

To Paige's immense relief, her house was back to normal and more importantly, it was no longer in ruins and shambles. She was glad about this since she knew that she could never be able to explain to her parents about this kind of adventure that she has had.

She still had a hard time believing that any of it actually really happened, but she knew that it DID happen...

'Did I really turn into a 10 foot tall girl beast and trashed this whole place?...'Paige questioned as she took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yeah, but at least no one was hurt..." Missy said before taking a sip as well.

"Missy, I'm so sorry..."Paige said as she placed her mug on the coffee table, no longer having an appetite right now.

"You already apologized like 20 times and I already forgiven you..." Missy said to her best friend.

"I know but I'm still sorry...I acted like a complete idiot, a snob and a lousy friend...I'm sorry I put you through this entire insanity..."Paige said with a guilty way.

"Hey, you're my best friend Paige and it's my job to help you, even when you're acting crazy...'Missy said with a smirk, which made Paige almost chuckle at that remark.

"But honestly, what was it like...how did it feel?...'Missy asked, referring to the powers she held for the last few days.

"It felt...Like...Like I was in a dream...which eventually turned into a _nightmare..._ I was aware of my actions...but the longer it happened, the less control I had...I'm just happy that it's over now...'She said in an honest way.

However, she soon felt angry but this anger was directed at herself and her foolishness...

"I still can't believe I nearly helped release a dangerous ghost just for the chance to be popular and get Danny to notice me, whats wrong with me?!..."Paige said, shame still in her voice.

"Like Phantom said, you just trusted the wrong person and Enchantra took advantage of you and made you act crazy...'Missy said before she noticed the sad look on her best friends face... "Also Paige, if Danny Fenton can't accept you as you are, then he's not worth it..."She said seriously to the brunette girl.

"That's the problem, Missy...He _DID_ accept me as I am...he saw my worst flaws and he was still nice to me...but I was so nervous and insecure that I just...made things _worse_ between us..."Paige said in a sad way.

She didn't want to admit it but she had no choice but to accept that she probably did ruin things with Danny for good and even if Phantom explained things, she doubted that it would do any good.

"Paige, it's over now and it happened, we just have to accept that you made a mistake and move on...All that matters is that you are back to normal and there's no more crazy bracelet's or lying ghosts to hurt you anymore..."Missy said.

"You're too good of a friend to me Missy...even when I acted no different from Paulina, you still stood by me...but why?...'Paige asked.

"What do you mean _"why"?_ Paige, you're my best friend and I'll never turn my back on you, no matter what happens, because that's what I'm here for...'Missy said in the most sincere way possible.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you...both emotionally and physically..." Paige said with shame, referring to the bruises she got from tonight.

"Don't do that Paige, Don't apologize for that...I blame Enchantra, not you...I know that you would never hurt anyone on your own free will Paige and what's a few small bruises, it's worth it to have my real best friend, the _sweet, funny, lovable, loyal_ and _special_ Paige, whom I like just the way she is and who I wouldn't trade for anyone else in the world...'Missy said, making Paige smile at her that way.

"Thank you Missy, you're the greatest friend a girl could ever ask for.." Paige said, before the two best friends shared another hug.

Paige is finally back to her original self, Enchantra and her evil charm bracelet was gone, her home and everything is back to normal and it didn't matter the kind of explanations she would have to give to Danny or anyone else tomorrow...All that matter is that everyone was safe and no longer in danger of falling victim to Enchantra and her tricks anymore...

The nightmare is over and Paige is her old self once again...

And _she_ is happy about it too...

 ** _-To be continued-_**

Next time on _Charmed and Dangerous_

 ** _A happy ending...sort of_**

* * *

 **A/N:** The ending is coming up soon, so stay tuned :)

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **RunEmJewelsFast:** I didn't mean for him to come off like that, I just wanted Danny to be unlucky is all, not a wimp. The only reason he was running is because Enchantra ratted him out and temporarily neutralize his powers (which has happened on the show).

 **Invader Johnny:** Well said Invader Johnny, well said...

 **61394** and **The Reviewer:** Thank you...

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** Heh, to be fair...it's not like they _remember_ the first few times in this show, either...

* * *

 **:)** ** _Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review_** **:)**


	15. A Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Charmed and Dangerous**

 _ **Chapter 15: A happy ending...**_

 _The next day_

 _At Casper High_

As Danny Phantom predicted, it didn't take long for things to turn back to normal once Paige came to school with her original look. She explained her story to her peers and nobody asked questions about it since ghosts were common place in this town.

"See Paige, you don't have to be nervous...'Missy said as the two girls went to their lockers.

"I guess..." Paige said as she grabbed her books.

Just then the A-Lister came, lead by Paulina who was smirking maliciously as she eyed Paige who is back to her normal not A-list self.

"Well, looks who's back to their geeky self...looks like the plastic surgery didn't work after all..."Paulina said snidely, while Star and Ashley laughed.

Paige was silent while Missy sent them dirty looks.

"Cut it out Paulina, Paige has had a hard enough week as it is because of that ghost...'Missy said in a protective tone.

"Speaking of which, sorry Paige but unless you can actually pull off those moves again, I don't think we'll have room for you on the squad..."Star said and Paige was finally seeing how shallow she really is.

Missy was about to snap at her, only for Paige to silence her. She's already protected her more than enough this week.

"Actually girls, I was going to tell you that I have decided not to join the squad or the A-listers...So here's your stuff...'Paige said as she ended up dropping both the A-listers fro-yo pass, the pom poms and even her A-Lister membership card on the floor like it was garbage, shocking the girls in the process.

 _"Hmpt..._ Good, we were going to kick you out since you are clearly not like the rest of us...'Paulina said in her usual snooty way.

Paige however had a smirk on her face, as she finally realized just how shallow and mean these girls are...and she didn't want to be like them either...

"Thank you Paulina...that's probably the _nicest_ thing you could have said to me...'Paige said before walking away in confidence, much to the confusion of the A-List girls while Missy looked at her in pride.

"Paige...that was amazing..."Missy said in awe.

"Remind me again why I wanted to hang out with those girls again...they are so mean and shallow and rude...did I really act like them this week?..."Paige asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, even under that influence, you weren't _that_ bad...'Missy said in reassuring voice

Soon the two girls saw Danny talk to his friends by his locker and Paige stopped, which a worried look on her face.

"You have to talk to him Paige...come on...'Missy encouraged.

"What can I say to him?..."Paige asked in a worried tone.

"You can start with the truth...and an apology... Don't worry, I'll be nearby in case you need me..."Missy said to her.

"No...I need to do this by myself...'Paige said as she took a deep breath and went to take responsibility for her actions.

* * *

 _With Danny_

'I wonder where Paige is?...'Danny said to his friends as he looked around.

"Are you really going to give her another chance? Even after all that's happened?...'Sam asked in a confused voice.

"None of this was her fault Sam, so she needs another chance...'Danny reminded her... "Paige is a nice girl and she needs to be given the chance to be herself..."He said to the goth girl.

Sam pouted but said nothing as she realized that Danny is right...

"Here she comes...good luck man..."Tucker said as he pointed to Paige and watched Danny greet the shy brunette girl.

"Hi Danny..."Paige started, looking down to the floor, not daring to look him in the eye now.

"Hi Paige...look, Danny Phantom already explained everything to me, so don't worry...I know you weren't in control these last few days..."Danny said quickly to the girl who looked down guilty like.

"I'm still sorry for what I did to you...I never should have taken that stupid ghost charm bracelet...'Paige said in shame.

"Like I said, it wasn't your fault...'Danny said in a reassuring voice.

Paige had a relieved smile on her face at that. She was happy that at least he didn't hate and fear her now, which is way more than she deserves after her many stupid choices this week.

"So come on, class is going to start soon...Let's go show Lancer that we deserve that A..."Danny said in a determined voice.

Paige smiled and nodded as they went to prepare once more for their big presentation today.

* * *

 _Later_

 _In English class._

It was the day to turn in their presentation and Lancer revealed at the start of class that he is grading each person individually on the presentation...Dash and Kwan, due to their laziness and making the geeks do all their works, only managed to get by with a C minus due to their poor grasp on the subject, while Tucker manages to get an A because he actually knew what he was talking about, while Lancer had given Paulina a D due to her shoddy presentation of her portion of their presentation, which the Hispanic girl was not happy with, but Tucker was.

Karma really did have a way of getting even...

Danny and Paige had given their entire presentation of Moby Dick and Paige even successfully managed to give the introduction with ease, despite usually getting nervous about public speaking. Despite their classmates being bored by the whole thing, Mr. Lancer looked very pleased with their work.

" Congratulations you two, A plus...to the both of you..." Mr. Lancer said in a pleased tone as she gave them their grades.

 _ **"Sweet!**_..."Danny said in a very, very VERY pleased tone.

"Thank you Mr. Lancer...' Paige said in a polite tone, before the bell began to ring, signalling the end of class.

Once the bell rang, Paige was going to get her stuff to leave, only for Danny to get her attention.

'Say Paige, you got a minute..."Danny asked with a smile.

"Sure Danny, what's up?...'Paige asked, wondering what he could want now that the project is over.

"I was thinking...do you have any plans after school?...'he started as he began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"No...Why?...'Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...I was wondering, since we both managed to get A's...I was wondering if you wanted to get a smoothie with me to celebrate...'Danny said, looking shy all of a sudden.

Paige gasped and felt her face flushing, unable to believe it. Danny was inviting her out for smoothies, even after all the trouble she put him through this week..She felt her knees about to buckle and her hands getting sweaty like always but... but...

"S-Sure Danny...I'd...L-Love to..."Paige managed to get out, despite her disbelief.

"Cool...So come on..."Danny said as he took her hand and Paige found her face blushing a new shade of red.

" _He really is too good to be true..."_ Paige thought happily as Danny lead her away, while Missy had seen this with a smile.

She is proud that Paige is no longer nervous to just be herself around Danny, which she should have been all along.

Tucker and Sam had also witness this, Tucker looked please while Sam looked jealous.

"I still find it unbelievable that he's actually doing this..."Sam said in a jealous tone.

"You know Danny...he has a big heart and he's big on giving people second chances...that's what makes him the sweet guy we all know and love...'Tucker said as he gave Sam a hinting look, which the goth girl tried to ignore.

"I just..I just don't really see them as a couple...I mean..." Sam tried to think of something but couldn't.

"Calm down Sam, this is high school...I'd give it two...maybe three weeks tops...but for now, let's let Danny and Paige enjoy themselves...'Tucker said.

Sam was about to say something but was silent by that point. She sighed and decided to let this slide, as much as she didn't like that Danny wanted to give Paige the benefit of the doubt and she had to be mature about this.

No matter how much she didn't want to be...

"And don't even think about spying on them again, because if you do, no amount of money is going to keep me from telling Danny this time..."Tucker warned her, making Sam flinch at that.

"I...I wasn't...I wasn't going to-...'Sam was silenced when she saw that dirty look and sighed at that.

Being a teenager really stinks somethings, doesn't it...

* * *

 _Outside_

Danny and Paige were beginning to leave the school, but Paige was feeling shy once more and that shyness made her silent again, despite not wanting to be.

'So Paige, which kind of smoothies do you like?...'Danny asked, hoping to break the ice before they actually get there.

'Um...well...I guess..."Paige had been so nervous and walked to close by that she didn't see her accidentally trip on a rock, and when she tried to grab onto Danny to balance herself, she brought them both to the ground.

" _ **Ow**_...'Danny said and then realized what happened.

"Oh no...Sorry Danny...'Paige said in an embarrassed tone, unable to believe she is being clumsy again.

"It's okay...No damage..."Danny said as he got up and helped Paige up, only for him to see that she was feeling shy and embarrassed again and tried to think of a way to fix this before she got closed up again.

However, before he could think of anything, he suddenly trip over his shoe laces and fell down again...this time bringing _Paige_ down with _him._

"Oh man...sorry about that...'Danny said as he tried to help her up.

Paige blinked, and then for some reason, she was smiling as she realized now that he was as nervous as she is, and somehow...it made her feel _less_ nervous right now.

"It's alright...accidents happen...'Paige said with a giggle as he helped her up.

Danny soon realized that she was laughing now and he soon found himself laughing along with her as they both finally felt the tension between them finally melt away, and he was seeing that Paige is no longer too nervous now.

Once they stopped laughing, Paige gave him a sincere smile and soon took the lead.

"So...what are we waiting for? Those smoothies are waiting for us...'Paige said in a more confident tone of voice.

A fact which made Danny smile widely at that.

"Sure come on...'Danny said as he and Paige soon went to get their smoothies together and later hang out, having what would soon be a not-so chaotic and actually fun day between the two of them.

It really is a rather nice end to a very wild story. The evil ghost villain was defeated, Paige is back to normal and finally happy in her own skin and she was finally getting attention from the boy that she liked, not for being a snobby, overdressed phony A-lister, but by being herself...

Over all, it was a happy ending for the two teenagers who were finally enjoying a normal date together, just being themselves...

 ** _The End  
_**

* * *

 _And done. I hope you all have enjoyed this installment of " **The lost episodes"**_

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic:_

Let's give so love for: _**61394, C** **yberActor15, Danufan3000, Dr**_ _ **eamsComeTrue996, Fatcatjohn, G**_ _ **hostWriterGirl-1,**_ _ **Guest, Invader Johnny, Jasonvoorhes,**_ _ **RunEmJewelsFast, Spectre 14, The Reviewer, The Wolf of Mordor** _ and **Wiseguy2415** _ **.  
**_

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

* * *

As per tradition, here are my **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **The Wolf of Mordor:** You got a point there and yeah, I can totally seeing Jack doing that. Also, thank you, I'm glad that you liked my story.

 **Invader Johnny:** Once again, very well said IJ :)

 **61394:** You got that right...

 **The Reviewer:** Thank you and I hope the ending was satisfactory:)

* * *

 ** _:) It's been a beautiful people! :)_**


End file.
